Memories of Apprenticeship
by kh-rules-sushi
Summary: Torn between three paths; Twilight, Darkness, and Light. My best friend on Light, my "brother" on Dark, and my love on Twilight. Do I choose my friends, or my family? Destroy countless worlds, or destroy my only hapiness? What will kill me first...?
1. Chapter 1

"Sydnee..." Someone called my name, but it seemed distant and far away, "Sydnee!" I jumped and my pen hit my mouth hard.

"Wha?" I looked around confused like and took note that I was in the science room, I guess I fell asleep in Professer Ansems class...

Jennifer laughed at me, "How is it even possible for you to fall asleep in here with all the explosions? Its the least boring part of our apprenticeship."

I shrugged and wiped the sleep out of my eyes, "I dunno...How long was I even out?"

She looked at the clock and squinted, "I cant tell...maybe 30 minutes?"

I rubbed my lip where my pen had hit me, it was bleeding a little, "Thats almost half the experiment, how did I not get caught?" I sucked up the blood off my lip, it wasnt much. She bit her lip, "What?"

Pointing to Ansem she set down her notes and pen and walked over to the wall. Ansem had an annoyed look on his face, that was never a good sign. I follwed Jennifer and sat in the corner. It wasnt like us to get in trouble, we were the good kids. Even if I had fallen asleep, we didnt usually get punished. Ansem started demonstrating again. Despite my best efforts to to not fall to sleep, I did. My head was against the wall and I was dreaming of the up coming Sakura-con. I was doing a skit with Jennifer and DJ Wonderbread, my two best buds. We were dancing and all of the sudden a shrill scream reached my ears and I jumped up, "Ohmahgod! WHOS DYING?" It was completly silent, unnautraly silent, "G-Guys?" I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt cold and everything was still. I slowly opened one eye and almost imeadiatly regretted it. I was in complete darkness, surrounded, and alone. I pinched myself, I was awake, "...Ludmila? Sean?...Caitlynn? Keelen?...Holly? DJ Wonderbr-I mean Cheyanne?" Complete silence, not even my own breathing was heard, "JENNIFER?!" I began to panic, Jennifer had to be there, she was always there, "This isnt funny. Come on, I know you're there...you are there...right?" I began to think I was dead.

I spun around and an all to real tap was felt on my shoulder, "Yo' Sydnee!" Jennifer was standing there with her cheezy smile and unmatching clothes.

"Omahgod! Jennifer. I thought I was dead." My heart beat went back to normal and I caught my breath, I almost flipped out there...

"Yeah...its me...Jennifer..." She sounded a little nervous like, not at all like herself.

I tried to understand why she was acting so weird, "Um...are ok? Your sorta spacing out on me..."

She blinked and shook her head, "Oh. Of course, I'm better than ever."

Something was not right here, she never said stuff like that. The norm from her was something along the lines of 'Psh! Yeah!'. I changed the subject and tried to push that out of my head, "So do you know how we got here? Or how we get out of here...kinda creepy..."

She smirked, "I know how I got here."

"Thats great...but how did I get here?" She was pushing my buttons.

"I called you here." She folded her hands in a stately matter.

What was her problem, "What does that mean? We were both in trouble...How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Just cooperate and I wont have to hurt you." I rubbed my eyes, there was no way that could be Jennifer. Yet she still stood there looking noobier than ever.

"You arent Jennifer." I backed away slowly as she smirked.

"Good, thats a start..." The illusion lifted and there stood a teen, around my age, 17. He had silvery dark blue hair that covered his face and gray eyes. He was wearing a black coat, gloves, and boots.

"WTF is that? You cant just pretend to be my friend. You did a crappy job by the way." I folded my arms and turned my head away, he was hott but I could sense danger.

He sighed, "Listen...just come with me peacefully and I wont hurt you. Refuse and..." He held a book in his hand.

"Oh joy. You're going to fight me with literature, how scary." I sacastically waved my hands in fear, "Anything but literature!"

He rolled his eyes, "You think your so funny. I'll give you one more chance...Come with me or I will be forced to-"

"Read me literature? Please. I have no reason to trust you." I held my hand out and a bow formed, it was long and graceful, "Hit me with your best shot."

"I'd rather not..." I drew back my bow and let an arrow fly. It hit his arm and tore open his coat, blood dripped down his arm, "You leave me no choice."

His book flew open and the pages rapidly flipped, "Oh shit." I ducked down as pages came flying at me, they ripped through the air and sliced through my skin. Blood leaked down my arm and off the tips of my fingers, "Whats a little blood loss?" The pages kept swirling around me with razor edges, who knew paper could hurt so much? I shot a few arrows without aiming, they usualy found thier target. The pages never stopped slicing and sliding through my skin, "Oh god that hurts..." A paper got my cheek and blood dripped down my neck, it was leaking so easily. I shot an arrow and caught four or five pages in it, they fell to the ground. I aimed at the book, the teen had just been calmly standing there. There was no way I was going to win, he wasn't even hurt, just the cut on his arm. My arrow slid over the book, just missing it by millimeters, and got his side. The pages fell to the ground and I gasped for breath, it was so painful, imagine paper cuts as long as your hand all over your body. He staggered a little, the arrow wasn't stuck in his skin, but it sliced open his side pretty good. I wiped my lip as my bow dissapeared, I didn't have the strength to keep it with me. I looked at my arms and skin, the cuts weren't deep, but still bled freely. The cuts were long and thin, they stung a little though. I made a fist and licked the cuts on my knuckles, it didnt seem weird to me at all.

Meanwhile, the teen was holding his side trying to stop the blood flow, I looked at him from under my hair as I cleaned my hands. He was muttering to himself, "Fucking arrow...gah..." His book was floating in the air and I walked over to it, dispite the stings of pain coming from my cuts.

"Your gunna live, I didnt aim for and vital areas...Who are you anyways?" I dont know why I was so calm, I was in complete darkness with a total stranger that imitated my best friend and tried to kill me. I felt like I knew him in some way. I couldnt explain it, it was just a famliar feel.

He smiled a little, "You dont remember me?"

I should know him?! I felt really brain dead now, he knew me and I was supposed to know him, "...I should know you...?"

He shook his head with amusement and released the death grip on his side, it was starting to dry now, "I should hope so, its only been what-two or three years-well I suppose you wouldnt..." It seemed like he was arguing more with himself, "...Well it was nice seeing you to, but you have to go now..."

I have to go now? What was he talking about? "What do you-"

"See you later!" He waved and the darkness melted away.

"Wait!-Uh-" I scrambled to find his name, but I couldnt remember anything, nothing. I reached out, "No dont go..." there was a flash and I opened my eyes. Jennifer was shaking me and we were in the experimentation room.

"Sydnee! Wake up, god. Were gunna be late for the lecture!" She was sort of frantic and pulled me down the halls of Radiant Gardens castle.

I blinked, there was no way that had been a dream, "Jennifer, I was in the darkness and there was a guy with blue hair and we fought and I was bleeding and-"

"Not now! You can tell me about you fantasy later, make a story or something..." She dragged me down the hall, we were almost there.

I groaned and yanked my arm out of her grip, "Jennifer, it wasnt a dream. I'm being serious!"

She turned to me, "Later! Your going to be so dead if you miss another lecture, I cant take notes for you again. You havent been yourself latley..."

"What are you saying?" I was perfectly fine. Never better, "If your uniterested then just say so...I'm going exploring. Screw the leture, see if I care..."

"But Sydnee they're boring with the other appentices they dont have anything interesting to talk about..." She turned down the hall and headed into the lecture room.

"I dont wanna...."She didnt come back out, "Psh. Whatever..." I liked to explore the old castle alone anyways.

I headed toward the basement, it was the most interesting place, partially because we wernt allowed down there. I had been an apprentice longer than anyone else, since I was 12. There had been other apprentices, but I couldnt remember who they were, they just dissapeard one week when I was on vacation a few years ago, Master Ansem never told me what happened. What bugged me wasnt that he wouldnt tell me, its that I couldnt remember a single thing about the others, all I knew was that there was six of them. Its been a two and a half years now and they were replaced one by one. I always went into the basement in hopes that I would find a file of one of them or something to remind me of them. I was now 17-almost 17, in three days I would be 17. I lived with the missing apprentices for two and a half years, they were my family, when they went missing my heart broke, I didnt know what I was going to do. A few days later though, I couldnt even remember their names. I came across the door to the basement, it was locked. I sighed and took my pen out of my pocket, "Always locking the door..." I picked the lock and it fell uselessly to the ground. Leaving my thoughs, I slid the door open, letting the cold damp breeze of the basement fill my lungs. It was a perculiar smell, that of mystery and secrets. A mischevious grin played on my face as I took my first step.

"SYDNEE." Master Ansem was heard behind me.

Oh shit! I was caught! This was my second time being caught, he warned me not to venture down there, "Y-yes Master Ansem?" I squeaked and avoided his gaze.

He used his disapproval voice, "What are you doing? Havent I warned you? Do I have to let you go? You're one of my best apprentices, I dont want to, but if you cant follow orders....."

"Oh no-no-no! I-" I stuttered, he couldnt let me go. This was my only family my real family dumped me here when I was 11 and never picked me up, "-I-you cant-I mean this is my only family!"

Ansem held the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I know, just please listen to orders. Dont venture off, we cant loose you too."

"Ok...Yes...Yes Master Ansem." I hung my head and walked down the hall, I would just go out to the garden then. He never threatened to cut me loose before. Not even when I dropped his notes into the lake on accident. He never went that far...That had been a funny time at the lake...I reflected on my actions on my way to the garden. It was a beautiful place, red roses, purple irises, lillies, bulbs, snap dragons, berries, cherry blossoms, petunias, and many more flowers burst from every direction. I sat on a bench and layed among the flowers. It was peaceful, a soft breeze blew among the bushes and carried the flowery scents around me. I thought about the earlier times with the missing apprentices, they were just black figures in my memories, but still good memories. I remember when I had been playing tag with one near my age and broke my arm. The scientist had showed me how to bind my arm correctly and given me medicine to ease the pain. One of the older ones-he always had a pontail-would tease me and tell me that my arm would have to be cut off, it would never heal. That was when I was 12 and a half. It was funny, I actually belived the one with the ponytail, but was convinced otherwise when the quiet one told me not to worry and had the guy with big sideburns make me cookies. The one near my age, we were insepriable, best friends you could say. This was one of my only memories of them, just black figures in my mind, with deep mumbling voices...I laughed a little and closed my eyes. It was nice to relax and not worry about my notes or anything else.

A rustling sound was heard next to me and I lifted my head off the bench, a little squirrel was by my face, "Hey there little guy..." He jumped around and ran away, "Wait where are you going? Dont leave me..." I sighed as he dissapeared into the berry bushes. He was a cute little guy-a free little guy. I wasnt allowed outside of the caslte, there was supposedly dangerous things happening outside of it. I walked around and ran my fingers over the soft roses. I layed in a random spot and let the butterflies tickle my nose and the bees buzz over me. I was soon fast asleep. When I woke it was dark outside. I streched and looked around, I was still in the garden, "No interesting dreams..." I thought back to earlier that day when I had the dream about the gray eyed teen.

I headed back to the castle and was greeted with a big bunch of hugs, "YOUR OK!"

"Uh-yeah...?" I pushed everyone off and brushed myself off, "No duh, thanks for the obvious...why wouldnt I be ok?"

"You were gone for a whole day!" Jennifer commented.

"Yeah, we thought you dissapeared!" DJ Wonderbread patted my back.

"A-a whole DAY? I was just taking a nap...in the garden...no big deal..." I didnt relise it had been that long...I just took a nap....

Master Ansem came around the corner and gave a sigh of releif, "Oh thank goodness, I thought you had...it doesnt matter, your back and ok..."

"Ok yeah...." I was weirded out, "I was sleeping on the grass...so I'm just gunna go shower..."

"Everyone back to work..." Ansem broke up the crowd and everyone dispersed.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sat on my bed after my shower, "A whole day...." I shrugged, "Meh." I had been pretty sleepy.

After I changed I looked in the mirror and jumped in fright, the gray eyed teen was behind me in the reflection, I spun around, "Hey there...remember now?" He waved to me with his gloved hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Excuse me? Ok, ok ok. This is weird. I already told you, I dont know you. I've never seen you before, so just go away." I was freaking out on the inside, yet once again I was calm on the outside.

He sighed, "But you DO know me and you have seen me before."

Was he mental or something? I did not know him. I scratched my head, "How did you even get in here?" I was confused we had good security, no one came in the castle, and no one came out.

"Its...complicated..." He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

He was starting to creep me out, I felt like he was being a stalker or something, but now that I thought of it, I felt like I did know him, he seemed famliar. I headed to my door, I had to talk to Jennifer, she would help me take my mind off this, "You know what...I'm going to go see my friend. You creep me out. I do not want to be alone right now, just thought you should know..." I slid through my door and headed down the hall.

"I can wait for you to come..." He was heard through my door.

Jennifers room was close by. He didnt follow me out, so I just assumed that he left the way he came. The Castle was creepy at night, it had an erie essence. A cold breeze came down the hall, not coming from anywhere in particular. I came to Jennifers room and avioded looking down the dark empty halls. Knocking on the door I jumped on my feet a little, strange sounds were coming from down the halls, "Jennifer...JEN...open up..."

I heard a thump and waited. The door slowly opened and Jennifer stood there with messy bed hed hair sticking out in all directions, "Whuut...?"

"Can I come in?" She was always really cranky when woken up.

"Whatever..." She mumbled and fell back on her bed. I closed the door behind me and sat in her beanbag chair. She layed down and turned to the wall, "Whaddya want? Its like...two or something...meeeeeehhhhhhh."

"I..." I didnt want to tell her about the guy, so I made up a story, "I saw a giant spider earlier, and the...spider showed up in my room...It creeps me out..." Everyone knew I had issues with spiders, so I was hoping that she would go for that. I waited for her to reply, but...she started snoring, "Typical Jennifer..." I only knew her for about two years, but we were tight.

I hugged my knees and tried to sleep, but I was to busy thinking about him. I was sure I didnt know him, but...something tugged at me. In the very back of my head something was telling me I knew him. I finally drifted into a troubled sleep.

' "Sydnee, dont worry. You wont be gone long, and its almost your birthday!"

"I know....but, I dont wanna leave you guys..." I was in my dream world with the shadowed figures.

The one around my age was holding me at arms length, "Cheer up! Its only two days, besides you dont want to hang out with boring old ------- on your birthday..."

All the names were missing in my memories, as if it wasnt enough for me not to remember their looks, "I guess, but cant you come with me? I mean were always paired together, and all I'm doing is going on maditory vacation to Tranverse Town to see Leon and Yuffie..."

"Manditory vacation..." He laughed a little and folded his arms, "Its only a week, at least you'll live..."

"I know...but..." Wait, at least I'LL live?

"Sydnee listen, I have to tell you something important. -------- is taking over Ansems studies, dont come back for at least a week, it not safe. Promise me that you-" '

"Sydnaahhheee!" Someone shook me, "Sydnee, get your lazy butt up! Your sleeping on my notes..."

I pushed Jennifer off, "You...I was...crap, that was important..."

I got up and she grabbed her notes, "Heavy sleeper...Oh your fine," I was pouting, I was about to remember somthing important, "Geez, its only a dream. Oh I know, it was a memory, wasnt it?"

"Yeah...thats ok. Why do you need you notes?" I would remember another time.

"Today is when they are due...You know..." I gave her a confused look, "You dont know?" I shook my head.

"Obviously....care to explain?"

"Oh, I thought you would have...oh well, there due for checking off, to make sure that we took notes for every experiment...where are my-"

She shuffled around and started laughing, "Whats so funny?"

"You have my notes from yesterday stuck to the back of your head-they're just sitting there." She pulled a paper off my head, "Nice one..."

I rubbed my head, I must of had some static or something. Oh no...notes, I hadnt taken notes weeks...I was so dead. I held my the bridge of my nose, "Jennifer do you happen to have extra notes?"

"You know me, I'm almost to lazy to take my own..."

"I know, just thought I'd ask." Jennifer was a lazy girl, but she always somehow got all her work done, "I have to think of an excuse..."

"You do have a few hours, why not copy my notes?" She held out her notes.

"Nah-I'm to lazy...maybe he'll have extras in the basement!" I knew I wasnt supposed to be down there, but he used to keep his notes down there.

Jennifer shook her head, "Your not supposed to be down there..."

"I know....wanna come with me?" I didnt want to go by myself nessicarly, in case I ran into the gray eyed teen, I cant believe I didnt get his name.

She shrugged, I didnt usually come up with the ideas, but when I did we had fun, "I guess, I've got nothing better to do..."

"Cool lets go!"

"Right now? Your wearing pj's..."

I looked down, I was wearing my purple pants and black t-shirt, "Meh, no one will see...lets go!" I was excited and wanted to hurry before Ansem woke up.

"Ok, ok."

We headed down the morning lit halls with upmost care. The door wasnt locked, "Thats strange..." I forgot about Jennifer, "Ok, they're...Jennifer?" I looked down the empty hall, "Jenn? Where did you...?" There were heavy footsteps down the hall, "Shit..." I slid in the door and shut it behind me. I was engulfed by the darkness of the basement.

There was a muffled voice outside. It was Ansem, I think, "Holly, hand me that other lock...thank you." There was a series of clicking sounds and I silently groaned, now I was stuck.

I stepped down three steps and nearly fainted, Jennifer was on the fifth one just standing there, "Jennifer! You scared me..."

She laughed a little, "I told you I was going to wait for you to come..."

"I guess I didnt hear you..." We headed down the stairs, thats so strange, I must have been to preocupied with wondering where the locks went.

"Hey lets go look over there...." Jennifer pointed to an old labratory.

"I'm not sure, it looks dangerous...." It was making strange sounds and it looked unstable. Smells of unknown substances were emitting from the area, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Its perfectly fine, a little smelly but its all good...."

I stood by her, "Hey is it me or did you get a little shorter? Your only about a inch taller than me now, this morning you were like three or four inches taller...."

She gave a sort of nervous laugh, "Thats silly..." She looked a little annoyed and patted her head, "I'm not that short..."

"Of course your not!" I laughed, sometimes she was so weird, "Lets go see if there are any old notes down here...." I stumbled over the clutter to a lab station, "Looks like an ordinary lab station..." I ran my finger over the layer of dust. I got a small cut on something sharp, "Ow..."

"What?! Are you ok?!" Jennifer rushed over to me.

"Uh-yeah, arent you a little over concerned? Its just a scratch, no big deal..." She was over reacting, that wasnt like her.

"Oh-" She coughed, "Well you know-could get infected...uh...nevermind..."

"Ok...oh hey look..." I blew the dust away and there was a carving in the desk. I tried to read it, "Ie...Ien...Ienzo? Ienzo..." It didnt ring a bell, but it seemed famliar.

"Do you know that name from anywhere? Anywhere at all?" Jennifer hopfully asked me. I shook my head, "Oh...I thought you might..." She hung her head.

What was she so dissapointed about, it was just a name...a person...an apprentice..., "That name...Ienzo...I think..." Did I know that name? Jennifer raised her head, "Hm...no, I thought it was...nevermind..." Could that be the one apprentice I used to ahng out with, was it even possible? No...no it wasnt.

"Oh..." Jennifer seemed to dim? Was she getting dim?

"Are you...fading? Your like see through..." She jumped up.

"No! No, I'm not...its just the poor lighting in here."

Lies. I could tell, I was being lied to again, it was him, "Why do you keep doning this to me? Cant you just leave me alone?"

I turned away and scrambled over the broken equiptment. The illusion lifted and that guy stood there. He followed me, "Look, its not what you think-"

"Well then what is it?" I turned to him sharply and stared, "Well?" He just stared back at me with those gray eyes, even if I could only see one, I knew they both held the same intensity. I couldnt glare at him, it didnt seem right. I turned away and folded my hands, "Who are you anyways? What do you want?"

"...To wish you a happy birthday..." He handed me something.

"A happy...oh yeah, todays my birthday...but how did you know?" I held an oddly shaped card in my hands. It had a picture of Radiant Gardens on it.

"I've known for years...I was just waiting for the right time. Use it wisley."

"What do you-" The card glowed brightly and a flash of white engulfed the room.

I blinked, "Where, where am I?" I couldnt see clearly yet, I was still blinded by the brightness.

"Sydnee? Oh there you are!" The gray eyed boy grabbed my hand, only I was 13 again and so was he, "Master Ansem has been looking all over for you..."

"What?" My voice was childish and I didnt recidnise it.

"And Even has something to show us!"

"Even?" What was he talking about?

He dragged me down the halls and into the 'basement', it looked nothiong like the one I was used to. He rolled his eyes, "You know Even..."

I was really confused. We walked into the old lab and it was perfect and tidy, "Hello Ienzo, Sydnee..."

A small boom was heard and smoke came out of the other room, "Braig! I told you not to add hydrogen!"

"I didnt know what was gunna happen Dilan..." He was given a dirty look, "..ok maybe I did...but that was awesome."

I laughed as the two began fighting, "The two trouble makers...what to do with them?" Even and Aeleus stood there with amused looks, "And how are my star assistants doing?"

He was addressing us. I shrugged and Ienzo just nodded his head. This must be the missing apprentices, there so much more colorful then I remembered them. I randomly gave Ienzo a hug, it had been so long! He akwardly hugged me back, "Are you ok Sydnee?"

I laughed, "Never better! I remember you all!"

They looked at me worridly, "You forgot us? Its been what, a couple hours?" Even looked puzzled.

"Not even, closer to half an hour...are you sure your ok?" Aeleus put his hand to my forehead, "Temperatures ok...."

"Brain damage. We need to remove her brain, replace it with artifical junk..." Braig teased from the death grip Dilan was giving him.

"You ruiend my experiment!" Dilan hadnt noticed my comment.

"Settle down now..." Even walked over to the two making a mess from wrestling, "SETTLE DOWN!"

The two looked up with mischevious smiles, "Make us, old man."

"I am not old Braig, your older than me!" Even was turning red.

"Am I? Prove it!" He jumped around as Even stumbled after him.

The two ran out of the room with Dilan cheering them on. I coughed a little, "That was interesting..."

"Let us see what has become of Dilans masterpiece." Aeleus walked into the other room, me and Ienzo followed.

"Oh..." Thats all I could say, it was a catastrophic mess.

Ienzo covered his nose and we shuffled through the melted materials. Ienzo picked up a beaker, "Aw...I liked this one, it was the only see through black one..."

The memories were all coming back to me. This was usual. I was over joyed, this was a memory of the last day I spent with everyone before vacation! I walked over to the desk and scrawled in Ienzo's name so I wouldnt forget him again. I picked through the remaints as well, "Hey Ienzo-look at this!" It was a hard shiny black heart shape made from the explosion, "Its like a rock, only I dont know what its made of..."

He smiled and there was a flash of white again. I was back in the run down castle, 17 again. I ran over to the station where I had carved the name in and there it was, "I-I remember now...Ienzo and Even, Braig and Dilan, Aeleus...even Xehanort..."

"Sydnee..."

I spun around to see who was calling my name, it was Master Ansem. How he found me I dont know, but chances werent looking to good, "Master Ansem, I can ex-"

"I told you never to come down here! There is no excuse." His words were cold and peirced me. I shrank back as his voice grew with frustration and anger, "You could have died, its dangerous down here! And for another,..."

He was ranting, I would have listened, but I was to disturbed by how his voice was seeming more and more hurt instead of angry, "But...I really can explain..."

"I warned you...and I'm sorry to say this, but...you cant stay here any more." His voice was serious.

I felt like my heart was going to fall into my stomache, "W-what?"

"You heard me perfectly, you cant stay here any longer. You have one hour..."

I hid my face as a tear trickled off the tip of my nose. I may have gotten my memories back, but now I could never enter Radiant Gardens castle again. Where was I going to go? I didnt know anyone else, I could go to Yuffie's, but it had been years since I'd even said one word to her...I tried to smile, but my lips wouldnt even twitch, they just stayed in that solem straight line. I turned and headed deeper into the basement, I wasnt leaving, "Y-you c-cant make me leave." I ran and dissapeared into the depths. My sorrow became anger. How could he do this to me?! ME. Of all people, ME his longest apprentice, ME his most trusted apprentice. I banged the wall with my fist and let the rigdged stone cut into me. Die wall die. I was on the verge of being mental, I was actually trying to kill the wall. I needed to kill something, I wanted to watch something die, I needed that much.

"Sydnee? Are you down here?"

A voice came around the corner, it might have been Jennifers, but then again Ienzo might be trying to imitate her again, "So what if I am? No one cares, I dont see the fucking point in fucking looking for me if I'm just going to be fucking sent away with this fucking...AND THIS FUCKING WALL WONT DIE!" I threw my arrow to the ground and my bow dissapeared.

"Sydnee...are you...ok?" Jennifer came around the corner cautiously, she had a worried expression.

I would never see that face again once I left the castle, I could never tell her how stupid she was being, or to not miss things in front of her face, or to be paitent, or hanging out with her, sneaking around in the dead of night pulling cheezy pranks. I was having an emotional breakdown, "There sending me away..." My eyes were briming with tears but I refused to cry.

"Oh suck it up!" She pulled her white lab glove off and slapped me, "Not like your never gunna see us again...geez, you over react sometimes..."

"Your mean, I'm having a mental breakdown and you just come up and slap me...." I thought about it for a second. "...I needed that..."

"Yup...kinda creepy down here..." She gave me a joke of a smile that said, 'I'm an idiot! :D'

I laughed, ok maybe I was mental...but her face was so funny.

"LARHARHAR." Jennifer gave me her fake laugh.

"What would I do without you?" I brushed my indigo hair out of my face and gave her a small smile.

"I dunno...commit suicide? You've come close to that, or maybe-" She was joking with me.

"I wasnt talking literaly...your probably right though..."

"Sydnee...Master Ansem needs you in his office...but if you dont wanna go...I can cover for you." She looked like I was about to hit her.

I didnt want to go see Ansem, but it was probably for the better, "No..its ok I can handle it, walk with me?"

"No, I'm just gunna sit here in the dark." She had a serious face.

"What?" I wasnt expecting that.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'm gunna walk with you, noob."


	3. Chapter 3

We slowly walked and savored the time we had. I still couldnt belive this was happening to me though, it was like a nightmare that I wasnt waking up from. Me and Jen packed up my stuff, it wasnt much, just some clothes and a few books, the rest of my stuff belonged to the castle, my lap top and electronics-MAH I-POD, the awesome little plushies and note books. I really didnt want to see Ansem but Jennifer insisted that I do.

"Sydnee, please just go see him, he said it was important, maybe he changed his mind!" She urged me to go to his office, I couldnt say no to anyone, that was one of my weaknesses.

"But Jennifer-" I began to explain to her that Ansem didnt change his mind-ever-and we both knew that.

"Dont call me butt Jennifer-" We laughed a little.

"Ok, Jennifer, you and I both know Ansem never changes his mind, once he decides on something there is no turning back." I was trying to think of another good excuse, because she wouldnt loose this fight with me, she would find a way to get me to see him, weither by force or not.

She shook her head as she steerd me to his office, "What about that one time last year, he decided to use purple for the castle colors but changed his mind to use orange."

See, she got me, "That was one time! I dont wanna." I folded my arms and planted my feet firmly to the ground.

"Dont make me slap you." She took off her glove threatingly.

I narrowed my eyes, she wouldnt start a slap fight with me...or would she? I backed away a bit as she drew back her glove, any second now, she was getting closer, those gloves did hurt, "OK. Fine, you win. I'll go see him...cheater..." She put her glove back on with a victory smile.

"Alright, off you go. I'll wait out here." She leaned against the wall and took out her drawing book, "You might be a while...I dunno though..." She started scetching so I took that as my cue to step into the office.

"Master Ansem?" The office was unusually dark, "You called me, before you say anything, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know that doesnt help anything but its the thought that counts, right?" It was silent, really quiet.

I was starting to leave when someone grabbed my shoulder, "Dont make a sound."

I spun around to see a crimson haired guy, he had brilliant emerald eyes and was tall. He didnt scare me, only shocked me, I had never seen him before, "Who are you?" I asked in my quiet calm voice.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" He pointed to his head, but didnt release his grip on my arm.

"Axel, you wanna let go?" I yanked on my arm but he only tightened his grip.

He shook his head with a small laugh, "No can do..."

"Well shit. Let me go right now or I will be forced to fight you." I threatened him as I tried to shake my arm free, he had a strong grip.

"I thought you could have at least made this easy on me..." He let me go and I immeadiatly held my hand out for my bow.

He stood there and held his arms out, chakrams appeared in his hands and there was a mischevious glint in his eyes. Flames bust up around the room and I jumped up, they were dangerously close to me. I didnt want to shoot him just yet, so I shot the arrow off to the side, it split into three and whistled past his head. He jumped but seemed unfazed by the near death occurence. He threw fire at me and I blocked it with my illusional mirrors. He looked like he was having fun, as if fighting me was only to pass the time. I aimed at him and shot three arrows, he burned them in mid air, "Wha...?" No one has been able to do that before, my arrows...

He smiled, "Dont worry, this wont hurt...to much..."

There was an explosion of fire-needless to say, I blacked out.

I shook my head and was seeing stars, well actually I couldnt see anything, "Jennifer?" I mumbled as I reached for the blindfold.

"Nope." I could here a girls voice above me, but the blindfold wouldnt budge.

The voice was unfamiliar and sort of shushed, "I cant get this stupid blindfold to come off..." I tugged at it and tugged, but it just wouldnt budge, "Could you help me?"

"Nope, that isnt an ordinary blindfold, you see-well not see but you know what I mean-I had one too, they let me take it off this morning, that must be the one I was wearing, you cant get it off until they say you can."

"Who are you?" I wasnt really concerned about anything right now, just light headed.

"I'm, Terra a new nobody here, and as a new nobody, they cant let me leave this room till I've sworn that I'll join them. Quite frankly, I dont want to be bossed around by some heart obsessed jerk...but latley the offers been looking pretty good...." She was quite for a while.

I rubbed my arm, it felt sorta raw, I winced and withdrew my hand. What happened to me? I decided to ask Terra, "Hey Terra, why am I here?"

"Wha? Oh, well I'm not quite sure exactly, your not a nobody so I dont see any reason to keep you here..."

I didnt know what a nobody was, but the blindfold was really starting to bug me. That didnt help, "Do you know what happened to me?"

"Well, from the looks of it I'd say Axel had some fun before he brought you here, a few burns here and there...not to bad."

"Ok..." Who was Axel...I tried to think back, Axel, Axel...'Got it memorized?' A crimson haired guy with emerald eyes appeared in my mind. Oh yeah, Axel.

I was going to ask her about Axel, but voices were heard coming closer and closer. I got up off the ground, but Terra pushed me back down and warned me to pretend to be asleep right before the door opened. It sounded like three people-no wait-two people came in the room, "Hey Terra. Hows Sydnee holding up?" It was Axels voice, why would he care? "I didnt mean to hurt her so bad, I didnt think fire affected her so bad."

"Axel, she is an ice user, of course it affects her badly, your such an idiot. They should have sent me." It was a familiar voice in a sort of way, but not exactly one I could remember, it was on the tip of my tounge.

"No one told me! So how is she? Still asleep?"

"Yeah." My arm was itching really bad, I wanted to move, but Terra all of the sudden said far to loudly, "Yeah, she is STILL SLEEPING. She ISNT MOVING in any way a not sleeping person would."

I fell still as the room was silent for a second, "Terra are you ok?" It was the second voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, your gunna have to go with Axel now, he's taking you to a new room so when Sydnee wakes up you dont give her any ideas."

Give me ideas? Psh, like I'm crazy enough to try an escape with a blindfold on. What did he mean ice user? I've never used ice before when fighting..."I'm not going to give her any ideas on ESCAPING by going down the hall and to her LEFT and taking the THIRD DOOR on her RIGHT. Why would you think I would tell her to do that?"

Terra was awesome, now I knew what to do, "All right Terra, come on...Are you absolutely sure you dont wanna join?" Axel and Terras voices disappeared down the hall.

"Maybe...I dunno though..." They were gone all together.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat up, "Man, I thought they would never leave, but I dont want to leave Terra here...maybe I can go get her before I leave..." I stood up and felt along the walls to the door, this could take a while. One second my fingers were brushing the cold smooth walls, the next they were feeling a warm leather cloth. I jumped back and heard someone chuckle. Great, I lost the wall and whoever it was that was in there heard my scetchy plan. I felt in front of me for the wall and stumbled over my shoe laces, nearly falling. It was so hard trying to get around when you couldnt see anything and you knew someone was watching, "Gah...this is harded than I thought..." I put my arm out to my side and the wall was practically right next to me, "Oh I found it..."

I went to lean against it when the person said, "I wouldnt put to much pressure there if I were you..."

"Why not?" I took a step forward, tripped on my shoe lace, tried to staedy myself on the wall, but it swung open and I fell.

He caught me before I reached the ground, "Its a door...not a wall."

"Thanks...?" I sat down and tied my shoes so that wouldnt happen again. I probably looked like an idiot. The door closed and I heard it lock with a click, I didnt know if I was alone are not, "Um...is anyone else in here?" It was quiet for a second so I sighed and tried to feel my way around the room again, I found a bed or no, it was a couch, an i-Pod with awesome head phones and a book. Along the walls there was a lot of bookshelves, and there was a lot of pillows in the corners and some bean bags. From what I could tell it was a really cozy room. Well the books were of no use to me obiously, so I felt around for the i-Pod and sat on the couch., "I wonder what kind of-"

"That has a lot of rock music..." The guy who caught me earlier sat down next to me and took the i-Pod, "This is actually mine, considering this is my private library...but you can listen to it if you want, you have nothing better to do..."

I didnt relise he had been in there, was he watching me stumble around the room? That was embarassing, but I took the i-Pod back from him and tuned to face him, "So...whats your name?"

I was getting a little self consious because I had no idea what I looked like, afterall I was still wearing pajamas and had some burn marks on me. I think he picked up the book because I could hear the pages flipping, "I'm Zexion...Do those burns annoy you at all?"

I unconsiously looked down at my arms, now that he mentioned it, they were irritating me. I held one of my burnt arms and winced it was painful and itchy, "Yeah, a bit..."

"I can fix those up for you...be right back..." I felt him leave and I put on the headphones.

"Lets see..." I pressed play and one of my favorite songs began to play, "Oh..." I began to sing along with it, music had its ways of getting to me, "So this is how it feels to suffer? And I had too much to say But it's over now And I'm going down Alone, alone..." I hadnt noticed when Zexion came back, because I was focusing on the music to much.

He tapped me and I jumped a little, I could feel my face turning pink as I took off the headphones. There was humor in his voice as he gently took one of my arms, "I see you like to sing..."

"Yeah..." I didnt exactly know how to act, this was my kidnapper, yet he was being nice to me like I was a guest or something. He seemed nice, I mean he was healing me...still I flet like I should listen to Terra and get the hell out of there as soon as I could, "What do you like to do?"

"Me?" He sounded surprised like no one was ever really interested in what he did.

"Your the only other person in here...right?" I laughed a little, hoping that no one else was in there.

My arm stung for a second, then he wrapped it in a soft cloth, "That should be good by tomorrow..." He grabbed my other arm, "Well...I like to read," That was no surprise to me since this was his private library, "I also like to cook," Wow, I liked to cook too, "Video games are pretty entertaining," Ah, no way reading, cooking and video games? Awesome, "I dont really know, I like to do a lot of diffrent things, most people think I just read all the time..." He put my arm down, "Your all set..."

I flexed my fingers, "Thanks...again." I flashed him a smile, "That feels a lot better." I heard him sigh and walk around a little, "Hey...Zexion..."

"Yeah?" He said this slowly like he had been reading and was only half listening to me.

"Uh-what exactly am I doing here?"

I heard him stop walking and fumble with the book a little, "What are you doing here? Hm, thats a simple question with a complicated answer..."

He trailed off and I turned over the back of the couch to face his voice, "What do you mean?" I could hear the music blaring fom the headphones and I pat around the table till I found it so I could turn it off. He wasnt answering me, "Zexion?..." It was silent, "Did you leave?...Zexion?...Ok then..." I fell back on the couch and sighed, he was either in the room ignoring me or he left me alone. Wait if hes gone, that means I can escape. I mean he was nice to me, but it worried me that he wouldnt answer my question.

I got off the couch, I was going to leave, I would learn to walk with a blindfold, I'll smell my way around, hear my way around-no problem. I was already a suckish fighter, but hey I wouldnt have to fight if I got a nice little job somewhere, maybe I can get a job in a...no I couldnt get a job while I was blind. I thought about this as I clumbsly felt my way to the door. I jiggled the handle, it was locked. That was no problem though, I placed my ear next to the door and took a pin out of my hair....almost there....the door clicked and popped open. I listened intently, it was silent. What had Terra said? Go right then 4th door on my left? No...I went right, I was sure that was what she said, go right...and the third door on my....left, it had to be the third door on my left. Eh, it was a long hall. One door passed me after three minutes of scaling the left wall. One door, I marked this in my head, five minutes later I passed another door. Door two...seven minutes later, door three. This is it...I placed my ear against the door and listened, it was quiet, silent. I slowly opened the door, there was no breeze, but it was colder in there. Maybe I was outside now...no I wasnt, this must have been a lab, it was simliar to the ones in the castle. I could hear things bubbling and someone was talking to themselves.

I walked around slowly letting my fingers brush the counter top. A harsh voice came and I jumped knocking over a few tubes, "Zexion, what are you..." I turned toward the voice and its harshness dropped, "What are you doing out of Zexions private library?"

"I-I was uh-exploring?" I gave him a cheezy smile, that obviously wasnt enough, he grabbed my hair and pulled me off, "Ow...What the hell was that for?!"

"Your not supposed to be out here." He was cold and I pulled away. I heard a door slam and he was yelling in the other room, "ZEXION! WHY ARENT YOU KEEPING AN EYE ON SYDNEE?!?!?!"

They was a loud slap and a few thumps, "Vexen! God, what the hell?! Leave me alone! No-my book! NOOOO." There was a loud rip and it was getting colder.

"You deserved that much."

"I am going to kill you! That was a very intriging book. I hadnt even finished it yet! Now I'll never know what happens to-" There was a loud smack, "God VEXEN! STOP HITTING ME!"

I giggled, I'm sorry but this was to funny to listen to. I backed away from the door as someone stumbled out in a hurry, "VEXEN! I'm going I'm going-Sydnee? How did you-" Another slap, "Vexen, I'm warning you, one more slap and I'm going to show Xemnas what happened to all the oreos..."

"You cant threaten me." Vexen said in a boasting way.

"Oh cant I?" Zexion voice was getting quieter and creepier, "Do you remember Xigbars secret?" Once again quieter and creepier, I was actually getting shivers from his voice, "Oh yes, that was me."

There was an akward silence, "I'm sorry Zexion, wont happen again..."

"Good, I expect a replacement book by tonight." His voice went back to normal, "Lets go Sydnee."

I just stood there, that was creepy, I was still getting scary vibes from around the room. I shook my head, "No..."

"What?"

"Man that was fucking creepy. What the hell did you do?...Neeh." I hugged myself and shook from side to side, uncomfortable vibes.....

"Thats funny."

"Whats funny?" What was so funny about me being creeped out, I did not find it funny.

"I didnt think that would affect you if you couldnt see, sorry about that."

I cringed, "That was messed up, Zexion, just messed up."

"Get out of my lab." Vexen shoved me out.

Ok, so I took the wrong way, I trusted Terra to give me the right directions, I had no reason not to. Zexion and I were heading back to his library when someone grabbed my shoulder, "Hey Sydnee."

I jumped, it was a familiar voice, "Terra?"

"Terra!" Zexion jumped back.

"Yup. Come on, were getting out of here.'

I couldnt tell who was pulling me off or where I was going. I couldnt even tell if I was right side up or not, I just stumbled along and trusted the leader., "Terra? Is that you?"

"No its, Fabio-Of course its me! Hurry up, your so slow."

My arm was hurting from her pulling on me, the bandage was coming off, "Terra...eh, Terra...my bandage is coming off..." It fell to the ground and my arm was burning, "Oh god that hurts."

"Were almost there..."

"But Terra..."

"I'll explain later."

There was a big sound and yells were cut off. It was completly quiet, "Terra...?"

"What?"

She sounded very annoyed, "Terra, whats going on?"

"Ugh do you even know how fucking hard it is to drag a blind person through tight halls while being followed by four very talented fighters while the blind person is complaining?! Fucking hard." I shrank back, she sounded really annoyed.

"I'm sorry..." My arm was pulsing and stinging.

"Its just that..." She was talking and I was trying to listen, but my burns were getting worse.

"Terra?" She kept on talking I held my arm and winced, "Terra..." The pain was filling my body and making me light headed, "Terra..." I knew I was weak, but come on, I couldnt be that weak. Yet the pain overflowed me and gave me a headache, "Ugh..." I dropped to the grond and let my pain overcome me, it was less work.

"Sydnee?! Are you ok?" Terra shook me as I started slipping unconsious.

I dont know why, but all I could think of was Zexion, "Terra, I'm...ok...get...Ze..." Everything in my mind went blank and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Terra rolled her eyes as Sydnees voice faded and she went limp, "Wow, the things I have to put up with. She cant even handle a few burns why does the organization even bother with her?" Terra wiped the indigo hair off the blindfolded girls face and tried to pry the blindfold off, "Shit this is impossible."

Terra gave up and looked at the burns, they actually looked really bad, raw and torn, "Ew...that must hurt..." Terra picked up Sydnees arm and shrugged, at least they were at her house and safe now. She held the arm and placed her hand on it. A glowing orb appeared and dissapeared into Sydnees arm, a few seconds later the burns were gone and Sydnee's arm was perfectly healed, "That comes in handy..." She healed the other arm and let Sydnee sleep.

Terra had to find a way to disguise Sydnee and herslef. If she cut Sydnees long hair, and put a headband in it to keep it out of her face, Sydnee would look completly diffrent, the only problem was that blindfold, they would recidnise her in a heart beat. Well not a heart beat, more like the blink of an eye, the heart beat was entirley impossible. So maybe that wasnt going to work. What could Terra do though? She had to look diffrent too. She could always die her hair and change her look. That was a lot of trouble, she had better change Sydnee while she was still asleep though just in case Sydnee disagreed with her ideas.

Terra grabbed a pair of sciccors and snipped away at the long indigo hair, when she was done, it looked good. Sydnee's hair covered the blindfold and came down to around her neck. Terra overlooked her work and was proud of it, now the only thing was hair color, blonde or black? She only had those two colors, Terra was not going blone. She died Sydnee's hair blonde and then went to work on her own hair. Hair changed a lot about a person, Sydnee didnt even look like herself anymore and Terra looked a lot diffrent, she gave herself red extensions. She looked awesome, long red and black hair, no one was going to recidnise her.

.........

I stretched and looked around then remembered I couldnt see. I rubbed my arms, they were perfectly healed, "Terra? Are you there?"

I waited while I rubbed my hair, something was diffrent about it, "Yeah, I'm coming Sydnee!"

Ok, now I was sure there was something diffrent about my hair, it was light and soft and...SHORT?! MY HAIR WAS SHORT. OMFG, someone was going to die. DIE, "Terra! Whats-Whats wrong with my hair!? I-I-Its short!!!!"

I was freaking out, it took me my life to get it as long as it had been. WHHHHYYY?! I ran my fingers through it and held it away from my head, it only came about a foot away from my head, "No, nothings wrong with it, its been like that since I first saw you."

"NO IT WASNT!" My hair! "Terra!!!! It was long! An-and awww...my hair..." I was loosing to much my family, my home, my friends, my eye sight, my hair, what was next?

"Stop blubbering, your fine. I had to change it so that we could go into hiding, we are going job hunting today so that we can blend in." She grabbed my hand and pullled me off the couch.

"But Terra...I cant go out like this...its short..."

She sounded so uncaring, "Come on. I'm going to get you some new clothes and then you can change and we will go get jobs, you can work at the hm...uh. Library, no one ever goes there...."

She shoved some clothes into my hands and pushed me into a room, "But-"

"Yeah, thats perfect, you can memorize where the fiction books are kept and can trace the titles out for people. Thats perfect. And I will get a job at the music shop. Cause I like music and its close to the library in case you need any help."

That was a lot to take in, I pulled off my shirt and picked up a piece of clothing...no thats a skirt...theres the shirt. It was comfortable, a little loose, but comfortable. Umm, ok it wasnt to hard to dress my self without my eyes, but I did try to put a knee sock on as a glove. When I was done, I was wearing sneakers, knee socks, a skirt, and a t-shirt. I stepped out of the room, "Terra..."

"You look great! Here put this hat on," She shoved a hat on my head, it covered my blindfolded eyes, "There, cant even tell your almost blind. Lets go.."

She dragged me out a door and I felt a cool breeze, I wonder what world we were in, it was nice, I could smell an ocean breeze, "Hey Terra, what world are we in?"

"Later. I'm going to take you to the library, get you the job and show you to the fiction section. Ok?"

"Ya." I nodded my head and listened around me.

Some people were laughing and yelling, "Hey Sora-go long!"

"To far! Hey you two look out!"

There was a loud whacking sound and a ball hit my head and knocked the hat off, "Ow-Terra! Wheres my hat?...Terra?"

Someone tapped my shoulder and handed me my hat, "Here, it was by your foot..."

It was a guys voice, and he seemed tall, "Oh thanks, I must have missed it." I kept my head down until I put my hat on and made sure the blindfold was covered.

"I dont see how you could-"

"Hey Riku, come back over here! Wakka has a funny joke!"

"Kay! I'll see you around?"

I nodded, "Yeah maybe."

He ran off and someone else grabbed my hand, "Come on Sydnee, geez your slow."

"Sorry I got hit in the head with a ball..." I rubbed my head.

"Excuses, excuses. Come on the library is this way."

"Oh-Okay..." I followed her voice and stumbled along behind her, she didnt think about how hard it was to be blind did she?

"Hurry up-carful of the-" I tripped on a stair, "Stairs..."

"Oh thanks for the warning..." I took an extra step after the stairs and stepped on my foot, "God, I hate this."

"Oh you'll be ok once we get you your job." Terra yanked my hand and we walked into the library, "Hey Selphie, got any job openings?"

"Uh yeah." A girls voice was heard, it sounded like a younger girl, but you cant really judge by a persons voice, "So what kind of job are you looking for? I have book organizer and let me see...oh yeah book sorter. You might have more fun with sorter, there is a lot of old books, you would be checking out if the pages were all ok, no wrinkles or tears in any of the pages. What sounds better to you?"

"Sydnee, what do you want to try?"

I thought sorter would be easier, I dont have to see to be able to catch wrinkles or tears, "Uh-Sorter sounds easier-more fun."

"Thats what I was thinking..." Terra dropped my arm, "Is that ok with you Selphie?"

"Yeah, let me show you-Sydnee, right?" I nodded, "Yeah let me show you the books that need to be looked at."She directed her voice to Terra, "How do you know my name?"

"Long story..." Good, no one had recidniced her behind her disguise.

"Ok, so tell me about youself..." I heard Terra leave. I wanted Selphie to talk so that I could follow her voice.

"Well, I usually hang out with Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Riku, and Kairi," She went arond a corner and I sayed close behind, "But latley I've needed money so I took this job." She stopped and I almost ran into her, "Ok anyway, here is the pile of books I want you to sort out, just check the pages for injury, I'll check on you in a while."

"Thanks..." I sat down and picked up a book, dust flew into my nose and I sneezed, "Oh...old books..." I liked books so it was no problem, but I couldnt read these. I open the book and it cracked and sounded like it was splitting, "Oh you poor thing..." I ran my fingers over the edge of the book and my finger became thick with dust, "Neglection..." This book was in terrible conditition. A few hours later I had a pile of perfect books and a pile of sadly worn books.

....meanwhile...

Terra headed over to the music store across the street from the library. Her new long black and red hair was getting annoying, always having to brush it our of her face. The good thing about her new job, is that she could see everyone that went into the library, so if anyone not supposed to be there went in there, she would know and could warn Sydnee. She walked into the store and was greeted by a few friendly welcome to Destiny Islands. She rolled her eyes, ok her disguise was not that good. They were trying to welcome her to her own world, now that was sort of sad. Oh well, she might as well play along with it, "Hey I'm Terras cousin, Xikki."

"Hey Xikki, I'm the owner of this shop. Looking for some music, or maybe just hanging out...?"

"Actually, I was looking for a job." Terra liked that name, Xikki, she might use that from now on, she was no longer Terra since she lost her heart.

"Oh well can you work? What am I saying, your Terras cousin, of course you can! Here, you can either sort out the cd's or work at the reigister or-"

"I think I'll work at the register..." It was closer to the window, she would have rather sorted out music to maybe find a good band, but the window wasnt in sight from there.

"You know how to work it?" The guy stepped up to the register and pressed a few buttons.

Terra nodded her head, "Yeah, I know how."

"Ok then I'm going on my break, see you in a hour!" He left the store.

"What kind of guy hires someone he doesnt even know, then leaves her with a register full of munny for an hour?" Terra slumped behind the register and watched the library, surprisingly people were actually going in there. Thats not all that good though...Riku walked in, and a group of random kids followed him from behind, "Wow...library is popular today...I hope Sydnee doesnt try to be social..."

..................

I picked up another book, its cover fell off and the pages flew everywhere. "Oh...dang." I shuffled the pages together and placed the inside the cover and on top of the abused books. I actually was enjoying this job a bit. I heard someone coming and pulled my hat down a little, "Hey."

It was Riku, I could tell from his voice, "Hey. What brings you to the library?"

"I was looking for a good book..."

Oh crap. I couldnt help him find a book without him figuring out I had a blindfold stuck to my face, "Oh well what kind of books do you like?"

Maybe I could just tell him a good book. I hated my hair short, it was driving me crazy, "I'm open to just about anything, whats a book that you like?"

Ok, so a book I liked...I pulled my hat down while I was thinking, "Mirror Mirror is a good book, its in the fantasy section...."

"Ok, thanks...I'm Riku by the way."

Oh crap, I hope he wasnt holding out his hand to shake, cause personaly, I didnt like contact with people and I couldnt see his hand, "I'm Sydnee. I'm Terra's cousin from Radiant Gardens, I'm just visiting family up here for a few days."

It was quiet for a second, "You should come hang out with me and Sora, Kairi might like to meet you too...if you want..."

Oh, I didnt want to turn down the offer, but I didnt think it was such a good idea, "Thanks Riku, but-"

"She's got chores to do." I had chores? No wait, that was...Zexion?! How did he find me so quickly, I mean, my hair was short.

I stood up and someone grabbed me, it was a smooth cold hand, "Oh, you must be Sydnees boy-"

"Brother." Zexion replied quickly, "I'm her brother. Now come on Sydnee, Terra is waiting back at the house..."

I didnt want to make a scene just in case I got Riku involved, "But Zexion, I'm working right now." I had fake happiness in my voice.

"Thats ok, we dont need the munny any more...lets go." He was speaking with hidden firmness and his grip was tightening.

I think Riku could sense the tense vibes we were giving each other, "Ok, well maybe I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Sydnee, bye Zexion...what was that book called again?"

"Mirror Mirror. See you Riku!" I waved.

He must have gone out of sight because Zexion snapped at me, "What the hell were you thinking? You cant hide from the organization, no matter how much you mess up you hair or change you look." He gave a sigh and started pulling me off, "Your just lucky it was me who found you."

"Lucky? I'm LUCKY?" I pulled him to a stop and yanked my arm away, "Do you even know the kind of crap I've been put through?" I was begining to rant, "I've lost my family, friends, home, sight, HAIR, and who knows what next. You call that lucky?" I pulled the hat off, "Look at my hair, its freaking short! And you know what else? I'm wearing a skirt! I dont like skirts, they're girly and this one is particularly short!" I was pouring out all my troubles to him, "And I got kicked out of the castle, ME. Not the newbies, but me! I was there longer than anyone else, how could he do that to me? That was my only family, my only home, but no, you break one rule and its out to the streets." I was about to cry, but then got angry again, "Then you and Axel had to come along and mess everything up! Its-its...stupid!" I stamped my foot and turned away. He started laughing, "You think this is funny? I've lost just about everything and your laughing at me..."

"No, I'm not laughing at your troubles, I'm laughing at your hair, it picked up static from the hat and its sticking straight up." I shoved the hat back up on my head.

"T-thats no reason to laugh." I was turning pink, no red. It was now dawning on me that I just poured out more than half my problems to the person who was stealing me. Terra wouldnt let him though, I knew she would come check on me sooner or later, then I would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, we left Jennifer waiting by the door to Ansems office....

Xigbar scowled as he tried to find his way to Ansems office, "Why me, its been two years like hell I remember where the old mans office is..." He had been sent on a mission to retrive some hidden files in Ansems office seeing as he was gone for the day. Zexion had already done his job of kicking Sydnee out, now he just needed the notes. His rage grew as he passed the same door twice, "Screw this!" He began to randomly teleport to diffrent places in the Radiant Gardens castle. He walked straight and heard a rumbling sound, "Probably a heartless..." He drew his guns and stepped around the corner. To his surprise, it was Jennifer snoring like crazy. Jennifer was obnoxiously snoring in a rythmic patteren against the door to Ansems office. Pencil in hand, there was an elaborate drawing on the page in front of her. Xigbar took the drawing for a second, "Aw man, that is one awesome drawing...." He looked at the door she was sitting in front of and noticed it was Ansems office, "Yo...wake up." She kept snoring, "What is wrong with this child, she is going to choke herself with her own spit..." He kicked her with the tip of his shoe, "Move..."

Jennifer jumped up and her drawings flew across the hall, "OMAHGOUD! HUH?! WHAT?! WHO ATE MY ULTIMATE PIE?!" She frantically looked around and tried to recall where she was, "Oh..." She looked at Xigbar, he was very intimidating as a nobody, with that nasty scar and eye patch, "Who the hell are you?"

Xigbar scoffed, "Wouldnt you like to know. Now move I have uh-personal bussiness to attend to in that office..."

"Are you the new maid?" Jennifer was obviously still to drowsy to notice who she was talking to.

"MAID?! As if! Do I look like a maid?!" He gestured toward his outfit, "Does this look like a maid uniform?!"

"Well actually.." Now she was just playing with him. She had a completly straight face, if you didnt know her, you would think she was being serious. Xigbar was offended, his organization coat was apparently similar to maid wear, "I'm only kidding....seriously who are you though?" Jennifer began to pick up her scattered drawings and placed them two by two into her sketch guy was kinda creepy, Jennifer was starting to notice that as she woke up more. He had two hella big guns and one of those 'back off or I'll kick your ass' feelings. She was using caution, but didnt want to sound scared or anything. Xigbar was thinking to himself, 'WTF.', "You the replacement apprentice or something?" Jennifer knew that no one would be able to replace Sydnee she had more experience than anyone and some weird creep certainly wasnt cut out for the job.

Xigbar just stood there for a second thinking about his answer, if he tells her he is, then when she brings him up later, people will call her crazy and Ansem will get ideas. Yet if I tell her I'm not, the I have to think of something else...could just knock her out...He liked the third choice best, "Look kid, been great talking with ya', but I have something I need to do and I cant watch my movie until I get what I need so..."

"Wait, what movie?" Jennifer knew what was coming, he was going to try and knock her out. Not gunna happen. She was a good fighter, and blocker so there was no chance he would get away with that. She was now the head apprentice, and it was her job to keep the others safe and in line now. Maybe if she could stall him long enough, Master Ansem would come and straighten things out sooner or later.

Xigbar froze in place with a look of amusement, "Does that really matter right now? I'm about to knock you out, maybe even kill you and your asking me what movie I'm going to watch later?"

Jennifer stiked a thoughtful pose, "Well..." She pretended to stroke a beard that obviously wasnt there, "Yes. Yes, that is what I am doing." She slipped into a fake intelligent voice, "I find that the movie you are going to watch represents a great meaning in this situation here. If you were to knock me out now, when I wake up the first thing I shall want to know is what movie was that curious man going to watch? Did he enjoy it, did he find a purpose in it, was he entertained, and so fourth...." Jennifer was about to crack up, her intelligent voice was so fake it was amusing.

Xigbar stared for a second, "What the fuck was that? Thats not how you actually talk is it?"

"No..." She used her manly voice, "I talk like this most of the time, can you believe that when my voice is recorded, it sounds like a guys. I mean seriously how does that even happen?" She was so convincing, it almost wasnt funny anymore, but in the middle of her sentence, her voice had gotten to high and faltered. Other than that, it sounded a lot like Xigbar.

This kid was amusing, Xigbar just might have to take her back to the organization with him. Xigbar put his weapons down to refrain from laughing, "Look kid, you got a sense of humor, but I'm on important buisness."

"You still havent told me what movie. Do I have to repeat my reason for wanting to know what movie?" She went back into her thoughtful pose.

"I'm good. Fine, you wanna know?" He mumbled a little when he said this, "Finding Nemo..."

"What was that? I couldnt hear you." Jennifer had heard him, she just wanted it clarified.

"Finding Nemo, I like that turtle dude.." Why was he even talking to her? The office was right there, he could just go in and be done, he could have been done five minutes ago. Well Jennifer knew to much now, she had seen him and talked to him. He couldnt leave her here, she might tell someone, even if he did knock her out, she would remember all this.

"What can I call you? I prefere to be known as Super Awesome Rainbow Ranger Z, what about you though?" She did a power ranger hand gesture and smiled big. Of course she was kidding, he was well aware of that, but it was still funny.

"Super Awesome Rainbow Ranger Z? Thats a bit long, dont you think? I call myself," He tried to think of a name that could top that, but none came to mind. So he just used his title, "The Freeshooter..."

"Ah yes, Mister Freeshooter. Now tell me," She was now talking like a physician, "How does that make you feel?"

"That doesnt even make sense...." Xigbar thought about it, he didnt feel anything at all...

Jennifer shrugged. She was beging to wonder what time it was, "Hey, do you happen to have the time?"

"Its about 4 in the afternoon..."

"But it was five when Sydnee went in there!" Was it really possible that she had slept for a whole day...no he had to of had the time wrong, "What day is it?"

"Ok, now really as fun as this is, I need to get going." Xigbar aimed his gun at Jennifer, she was very entertaining, but she had seen him, and he could let her spread that he had been here.

Oh shit, Jennifer wasnt sure she could take him, he looked like he would give a promising fight, "I'm not going easy. Just to let you know..." She held her hand out and a keyblade appeared, "What the hell is this? Where is my battle ax?!" Jennifer and Xigbar looked at the keyblade in shock, now Xigbar knew he had to kill her. This was not a good time for her ax to be failing her, "Come on...come on...all I can get is this stupid key!"

"Stupid key?" Xigbar got an evil idea, "You mean you dont know what your holding?"

"Hell no, I dont fight with a flipping key..." Xigbar held back a smirk, "Why...this isnt the key to your house is it?"

Xigbar laughed, "The key to my house?! As if! That would be insane, I would have a door bigger than the one to the library...No, no. That is a keyblade."

"Sounds threatening..." Jennifer looked at the overly large key. It looked so stupid compared to her battle ax.

Xigbar grabbed it from her, "But this isnt any ordinary key, look..." He walked away and the key appeared in Jennifers hands again.

"What so theres no getting rid of this?! Its like being followed by a ghost...only worse, its an overly large key...stupid key..." Jennifer threw it but it came back to her, "Its like a boomerang."

"Do you know what really happened to your friend?" Xigbar casualy walked up to her with a friendly smile.

"What Sydnee? I already know that she got kicked out..." Jennifer backed away from him, she wasnt quite sure she could trust him.

"Oh...she got kicked out. Thats what you think! She was really kidnapped by Organization 13. They fear the keyblade weilder and control these things called heartless...." Xigbar hoped this would work, if he could get Jennifer to think that beating up heartless would save her friend, the Organization would hooked up.

"Yeah right. How do I know that this isnt just some kind of trick?" She slung the keyblade over her shoulder.

"Oh, this is no trick. Sydnee is going to loose her heart if you dont get to killing those heartless." Xigbar wanted to make sure she killed heatless, not nobodies.

"Her heart? Like she is going to phsically loose the oragan that pumps blood through her body? Shes going to die if I dont get rid of some stupid heartless? That seems a little dramatic." Jennifer was far to lazy to go out and do something if it wasnt true, but Xigbar was beginging to scare her a little.

"She wont die exactly, she'll turn into a nobody. No heart, no emotions. She'll join organization 13 and work with them to get back her heart. But the only way to do that is to destroy the worlds, even if her best friend does live on one of them..." Xigbar saw that he was starting to get through to her.

"Sydnee wouldnt do that! Even if it was to get her heart back! She isnt that selfish, how could you say that about her? Wait...when you say destroy, do you mean like destroy destroy, like blow up un-repairable destroy or like destroy as in ruin the buildings and junk like that?" Jennifer was believing him, Sydnee did like explosions, especially if she had a reason to make one...

"Destroy destroy..." Xigbar shook his head and acted like he cared, "You could start here...and if you need my help, just call me."

"But..."


	6. Chapter 6

(keep in mind, Terra is now Xikki)

"This is good..." Xikki was eating a chocolate bar, still watching the library, no one was leaving or going so it was pretty boring just sitting there. She brushed the hair out of her face and grabbed another chocolate bar. Those were really good, where did they come from though? She swore to herself, that whole time she had been reading her book, no one had even come in the store. Yet, when she put her book down, there they were, 20 chocolate bars-12 now-sitting right in front of her. The manager walked in the room, it was Sora's dad, "Hey, who brought these in?"

He looked up, he had the same brown hair as Sora and blue eyes, but he did not have that gravity defying look, "Oh, some guy with red hair, green eyes-he was wearing a black coat of somesort-said he was looking for Terra. He said that he was sorry he bothered us and sat the chocolate bars down before heading over to the library."

Xikki nearly choked on her candy, "He what?!" Whoa, wait. Axel was in the library with a practically useless Sydnee, "I need a break, gotta go check something..."

"Is everything all right?" He looked concerned, like it was his fault.

"Yeah...I'll be back in 15 minutes..." Xikki raced over to the library.

...

"How old is this one?" I took the book from Zexion and balanced it on my hands.

I had no idea how it happened, one moment I'm having a flip out session, and the next me and Zexion are trying to figure out how old the books in the library were. I examined the book a little longer, of course still blindfolded, that was the fun part, "I'm gunna have to say this one is pretty old...maybe...well thats not right, if its in the library it cant be that old..." I rubbed the back of it, "Smooth surface...smells new, but its not, because if I open it up, the pages feel like they've been used quite a bit...I give up, this is the first one I really dont know." I handed the book back in his direction.

I rubbed the side of my head and the blindfold was coming loose...Wait...the blindfold! It was coming loose! I pulled the black ribbon off my face and blinked, I could see! The library was surprisingly dimly lit. I looked around at all the books, there was a lot of them just lying on the ground. I picked one up, that was the one I had identified to be a year old, I was right. Zexion had his back to me, and was wearing a outfit that suited him. I couldnt properly see his hair, or face. Should I put it back on? Will he be mad that I took it off?

I held it to my face and removed it again, I didnt want to put it back on, but I didnt want Zexion to be mad at me. I pulled the hat down and noticed my hair was blonde...blonde. Terra was going to die. I was not going to have blonde hair I dont care what the curcomstances were, but no blonde hair. I didnt have anything agaisnt blondes, its just that I prefere my nautral indigo color, well anyways, I couldnt let him know that I was---OMG. I'm wearing pink. I had looked down and saw my skirt, it was pink. PINK. Of all the flipping colors of the rainbow, she gave me a pink outfit...PINK AND BLONDE. I looked like a freaking prep. Zexion was putting away some books, but still didnt turn around, "Hey Zexion...do I look weird?" I know thats an odd question to ask someone you hardly know, but I wanted to know what he thought.

"Do you want the truth, or a convincing lie?" He still didnt turn back to me.

"Uh, truth I guess...." I was afraid of what he might say.

He sighed, "Just remember that was your choice," He walked over to me, and I could see his face-he looked just like Ienzo!...Only older and well, hotter, "I personaly liked your hair the way you had it..." He ran his fingers through my hair and it looked long and indigo again, "As for your outfit...lets just say there are things that could better suit you..." The illusion of my dark hair lifted, and it went back to the way Terra had it.

"You think?" It was weird, I could actually see him. I knew my surroundings. I could see what we were doing.

"Yeah." Zexion looked down at his watch, "He should be here by-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late Zexion. I couldnt find Terra anywhere...I thought you said you found Sydnee." Axel came around the corner and I scoffed, the jerk. Giving me burns that he didnt have to.

Zexion noticed the vibes of hatred I was giving off, "Oh trust me, thats Sydnee." He walked over to me and whispered so Axel couldnt hear, "You could freeze him if you want, I wouldnt mind."

I didnt even know how to freeze anything, much less a fire user. I didnt even know I could freeze things.

I looked down with a disgusted look at my skirt. I hated it...pink...Zexion had a scary resemblence to Ienzo, was it him, could it be Ienzo in disguse? It couldnt be him though, he wouldnt change his look though. The Ienzo I remembered wore happier colors, not to say that I didnt like his style, because I did, but I dont know. I wanted it to be Ienzo so much-just to be able to see him, for real not in a memory. I was staring at Zexion and Axel waved his hand in front of my face, making me jump back, "W-what?"

Axel gave me a mischevious smile, "Dont think I dont know what you were doing-" He shook his finger at me in a shameful way, "Tsk, tsk. Naughty girl..."

Did he think I was checking Zexion out? I wasnt, I know I wasnt...ok maybe I was, but I hadnt been thinking anything! Who was Axel to say I was, "What do you mean?" I tried to play it cool, but I couldnt control the sudden rush of color going to my face.

Zexion kept avoiding looking at me, so he once again had his back to me, "You know what I mean. Look, your turning pink like your outfit." He leaned in, "Dont worry, I wont tell him."

"It not what you think." Something was now tugging at the back of my mind-subconsious fear. What was gunna happen now? Were they going to take me back to that boring castle? What about Terra? Wasnt she supposed to come check on me? While I was thinking about what was going to happen, Axel had started talking with Zexion, something about tricked out chocolate bars. I began to silently panic, what if I died? Zexion may be nice to me, but I knew he was powerful and could kick my ass any day, same for Axel. I had no idea about everyone else, just how many of them were there? What did they want with me? What about Jennifer? Had she been ok? Did the fire ruin the office? Burn down the castle? I was now almost full silent panic mode, if I paniced anymore, I might not be able to even squeak. Thats what happens when I panic, I shut down completly-can hardly breathe. Being mad was diffrent but I was no where near mad. I felt scared, alone. Where the hell was Terra?! I didnt show any signs of panic on the outside and was completly aware of this.

"Hey Sydnee, you ok?" Zexion asked me, maybe I was sending off panic vibes or something, I dunno.

"SYDNEE?" It was Terra, she was loudly whispering, "Where did you-there you are!" She came around the corner and I got a good first look at her.

She had long black hair with red streaks-no doubt that she died it. She had an outfit completly opposite of mine, it was punk-goth and I loved it. Relief swam over me, she may have cut my hair and messed up some things for me, but I knew I could trust her, "Terra!"

Axel and Zexion stopped talking and with shocked expressions turned to us, "...Terra?"

"No. I'm not Terra, thanks to you two. I'm now Xikki. I would be Terra-I was Terra." What was she talking about? She 'was' Terra?

Axel smiled a little, "Three...two...one." Terr-Xikki swayed a little.

"Xikki?...Are you ok?" Now I was confused. So much was happening, Zexion looking like Ienzo, my mental attack, Terra being Xikki/Xikki being Terra, Axel counting-what was up with that?-and Xikki looking drunk-what was going on?

"Wtf?" Xikki rubbed her head. What was causing her sudden whoozyness?

Axel put his hand on my shoulder, "Dont you just love Vexen's chcolate bars? Surprizingly good, I know." He walked around me, "Shouldnt be to long now..."

Xikki was really not looking good, "Xikki?..."

She looked like she had the plauge or something. Her face was turning green, I'm guessing Vexen didnt know how to make chocolate. She mumbled a little, looking like she was going to die, then passed out. Axel caught her, "They leave a nasty after taste though..."

Zexion walked up to the two, "How many did you give her?"

Axel smirked, "I dont know...maybe 20...maybe five..."

"You know it could kill her if she eats to many. You idiot...take her to Vexen...no, not Vexen. Take her to Lexaeus...idiot."

"Ok, maybe I did know..." Axel was smiling as he dissapeared.

Now I was scared, "Is she-she isnt dead? Is she?"

"No, she didnt eat that many, but she might be sick for a while..." He was so casual when he said it, how could he be? She could have DIED.

He was so much like Ienzo, calm even in the most crucial situations, "H-how can you be so calm?" He kept remimnding me of Ienzo, he was making me mad, "Y-your just like Ienzo! With your calm reactions and secure feeling and-and his eyes, you have his eyes...and his hair, and his lips and..." He really did look like Ienzo. He wasnt doing anything, he just stood there. I missed Ienzo, but I hated him for disapearing, leaving-he said he would be there when I got back, "Its not fair. Your just like him!" But Ienzo hadnt been there. He had been gone. Why did he have to look so much like him? Reminding me all the time of HIM. Ienzo had been my best friend, the person who bails you out when something goes wrong-who never left your side. How could I stand to be around Zexion when it would tear me up inside? I thought I was gunna cry, I didnt want to though, not in front of Zexion. I had now flipped out twice in front of him, how embarrasing, I didnt even know him. I just wanted to go back, never have to see him again, I just wanted to forget all this. Wake up and have it all be a dream. A dream that I could set in the back of my mind and never ever have to deal with again.

Zexion sighed, "I was hoping this wouldnt happen..." What did he mean that this wouldnt happen, was it something he was expecting?

Did he know Ienzo? Maybe he did! What if he did, "Do you know him? Ienzo. do you know him?" I hoped with all my heart that he did, maybe-just maybe I would be able to see him again.

"I..." He turned away. He looked like he was trying to explain something to a kid, me being the kid, "I did."

"You...did?..." I didnt like the sound of that 'did'.

"Yes...I did. He...he talked about you a lot." Ienzo talked about me?

"What happened to him?" I didnt feel like I was there, I felt like I was watching someone through a television. I only assumed that Ienzo died or something, if he 'did' know him and he 'talked' a lot.

Zexion turned back to me, "He didnt die, per say." He looked for a way to explain things simply, "He turned into a nobody."

"A nobody?" I dont know why I listened to Zexion, I just thought I could trust him, it was a deep down feeling-like I knew him.

I forgot about everything as he explained to me, told me about nobodies. How they were created, what they were, and all that stuff. If all he was saying was true, then he WAS Ienzo, he didnt just know him. He HAD been Ienzo. I wanted to ask him something only Ienzo would know. I remember a question that we would always ask each other. It was a joke really, this one time Even was handing out candy, he gave me lemon candy and I asked, 'Why do I get lemon candy?' Ienzo came in with his hands spread out in a stately manner, 'Because. I have declared it so.' I thought it was worth a shot, he either would know how to react, or not, "Hey Zexion...Why do I get lemon candy?" I smiled and glanced up at him.

A grin spread across his face as he replied, "Dont you remember? I have declared it so."

It was him! I did know him. No wonder I was so open with Zexion, I'd known him I'd been his best friend, "I thought I'd never see you again!" I ran up and hugged him, "Its really you!...I never did figure out why you gave me lemon candy..." I laughed, it was really him. He may be a nobody, but that didnt mean anything to me, heart or no heart. Emotions or no emotions, he would always be Ienzo to me.

He hugged me back and gave me one of his small smiles, "Will you come with us? Help us get back our hearts?"

I didnt even have to think twice, "Anything to help you become whole again, besides, you wouldnt be capable of getting them back yourselves."

After two and a half years...I thought he had been missing and dead. I would work with the organization to help him no matter what the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

"So your telling me that Sydnee, the quiet little near emo kid, is now helping this 'Organization' blow up worlds just because her friend asked her to?" Jennifer was being mello-dramatic.

"Yeah, so if you want to save the worlds-" Xigbar was getting no where, literatly.

"When did the worlds come into this? I dont want to save some god forsaken world, I just wanted to help Sydnee. And when did she become my responsibility?" Jennifer was way to tired, she spent the whole night fighting those stupid heartless only to learn that Sydnee is willingly helping the organization blow up worlds, "Wasnt she kidnapped? What kind of person helps her kidnappers?"

"Well-"

"You know what?! I dont care. Let her die. Its her choice!" Someone needed a nap. Xigbar was beging to regret his actions, no progress was being made.

He sighed and waited for Jennifer to finish, it was like one of the superiors rants-the kind he has when he cant find the toaster studels. BLAH BLAH BLAH...He wanted so badly just to knock Jennifer out to make her shut up. He shook his head and caught her attention, "Would you just shut up?!"

Jennifer snapped back at him, "NO. I dont have to if I dont want to." Jennifer needed-NEEDED-a nap or something...

Xigbar stood full height, "Yeah you do, unless you want to get knocked-"

"Silence! I am King, you cannot threaten me!" Jennifer had convinced multipul people that she was a king. This stopped the whole conversation.

Xigbar leaned back, "Now how does that work out? How can you be KING? I can see Queen but...thats a little akward, isnt it?"

"No. I am KING. The Queen is weak. The King's where all the power is." Jennifer, the power thirsty teen. Beware. The problem when talking with Jennifer is that you always forget what you were initaly talking about. Your conversation could have started with icecream, and it would end with flowers or something weird like that.

"A bit power thirsty arent we?" Xigbar liked her spunk, she did make a point though...unless of course you refere to the queen of hearts, now there is a demented woman, always decapitating people...Xigbar shuddered to remember his experience there.

"I am not power thirsty...I am thirsty though. I need water my loyal subject!" She striked a kingly pose, "Well? Get to it." She was the only person who probably wouldnt be afraid of Xigbar. She could honestly stand there and tell him off without even being slightly scared.

"As if. Get your own water." Wow, she had some nerve. The only reason Xigbar kept her alive, was because he liked her humor, she was much more entertaining than Demyx or Larxene.

"Fine then I will...I'm sending you to the dungeon though. I hope you know that." She shook her finger as she headed into the Land of Dragons, "They better have some good water here...OMG! Its Mulan!"

She ran off after her idol. Xigbar just stood there for a while, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time....loyal subject..." He shook his head and laughed as he called a pathway of darkness.

.......

I blinked and removed the book from my face, "I'm tired..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, some blankets fell down my shoulder and to the ground, had those been there before? Wait..where was I again? I picked the book back up, Romeo and Juliet. Oh yeah, now I remember, I was in Zexion private library-in Castle Obilvion. I yawned and stretched, "I wonder what time it is..."

"Its about 3 in the morning..." It was an unfamiliar voice, I turned to see a pink haired (I kid you not, it was a light pink) man. He was just standing there like I had caught him doing something wrong.

I shugged, I always did have unusual sleeping habits, "Oh....I figured that much, thanks. By the way I'm Sydnee." I hugged my knees and looked at him sideways. He was a curious person. It didnt occur odd to me that he was holding a scythe with a blade twice my height and seemed like he wasnt there to chat.

"I'm known as Marluxia." He was very formal, how boring. I just waited for him to say something else, I didnt feel much like talking myself, "I hear you are an ice user, like Vexen..."

I shrugged, "Not that I know of...Thats what I've heard though. What exactly are your abilities?" I was actually curious to hear more about him, because he probably knew everything there was to know about me. For some reason I wasnt uncomfortable talking to him.

"Well, I am also known as The Graceful Assasin. This scythe is my weapon," He held the pink and green scythe like it was a toy, "And I can control plants, mainly roses, but others too." That would explain the wonderful smell. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, almost overpowering. I loved it, the smell of roses.

"You smell really good..." I know that was weird comment, but hey he did.

He looked at me weird, "Zexion tells me its overpowering...although, he doesnt move away from me during meetings..."

"I DO find it overpowering, Marluxia." His scythe dissapeared as Zexion came around the corner, "I could smell you coming from three floors away..."

"You can smell anyone coming from at least 8 floors away, if not more." Rose petals were floating in the air and falling slowly do the ground as they vanished, "She likes my smell."

"Thats because shes a girl and girls like perfume." Excuse me, when did I get cut out of the conversation? And who said I like the smell of perfume? Wait that was perfume?

"Guys?"

"Why are you even in here Marluxia? This is my PRIVATE library..." Zexion folded his arms and I was completly ingnored by both of them.

"I was on important business." Marluxia flicked his pink hair. Whatever, I could just sit there and wait for them to finish.

"What kind of business requires your scythe?"

"MY kind of business." BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm just gunna grab up Romeo and Juliet again. I grabbed the book and hadnt even read one sentence before they began physically fighting.

"Guys..." They rolled around, Zexion had Marluxias hair and Marluxia had a death grip on Zexions neck, "Whoa. GUYS!" I set the book down and tried to help, "Guys," Zexion was turning purple and Marluxia was getting serious nail cuts in his arm, "Guys, just-just CHILL!" Ice flew from my fingers tips and they flew apart from each other, slamming into opposite walls. I looked at my hands, did I do that?

Marluxia was bleeding from the nail marks in his arm, they were deep and Zexion was slowly getting the color back in his face, "Marluxia! Are you crazy? You almost killed me..."

"To bad..." Marluxia brushed himself off, "Look what you did to my arm though, its looks like I'm going emo...like you."

Zexion jumped up again, "Take that back. I am not emo!" Who says nobodies have no emotions? That sure looked like anger to me, and I know anger.

"Over my dead body." Marluxia folded his arms in a stately manner.

"I can arrange that." They were fighting again.

Arg, ok they were going to eventually kill each other. Zexion punched Marluxia and avoided an upppercut. Then Marluxia smacked Zexion so hard across the face that he fell to the ground with a cut lip. I didnt want to watch anymore, "Ok, thats enough." They paid no attenion to me as I walked up to each of them. I grabbed the back of Marluxias hood and began to freeze his back, sending chills though him. He stopped fighting and shivered, "I'm not letting go until you two stop." His neck was turning blue, that was so cool.

"Look who came to your rescue, little miss priss..." I released Marluxia and he rubbed his neck till the ice thawed, "Thats not how Vexen uses ice..."

"Whoa. PRISS? I am not a priss!" He shrugged me off, "You better watch youself, pinky." How could I be a priss?

"Pinky?!" Marluxia looked like he was about to flip out.

"Yeah thats right, I went there." Zexion started dragging me off, "What I can take him...."

I could handle some flowers. Especially coming from that snob. Psh, whatever, "No you can not."

I shrugged him off and folded my arms. Dropping the matter because I knew he was right, I asked about Xikki, "Hey is Xikki awake?"

"Still asleep...it is only 3 in the morning, I had expected you to sleep for at least 6 more hours...." Zexion glared at Marluxia, did he know something I didnt about why Marluxia had been here?

I shrugged, "I have unusual sleeping habits..." I released a yawn. When was the last time I had a shower? It was just now dawning on me that I could use one.

Marluxia shivered, "I'm leaving now." He called a portal and dissapeared into it.

"Hey Zexion..." I rubbed my head, "...is there a shower here?"

He looked surprised by my sudden change of subject, "Yeah, you can use mine..."

"And a change of clothes?" It was a little akward asking him for some reason or other, but I did need a shower...

He nodded, "Yeah, you can borrow some of my clothes, I dont think anyone else here would have anything your size."

He started walking off, "Thanks. So what have you been doing while I was asleep?"

Eager to changes the subject, I followed him behind a sliding bookcase, "Just playing Final Fantasy, I couldnt sleep."

"Oh, I love that game!" I'm surprised he played that game, it seemed more for the romantic type to me.

"Yeah?" He placed his hand on the wall and it slid into a room, to be more presice, a bedroom.

I looked around, not in a nosy way, just in a you know look around way, "I like your room..." I really did like it, he had a big television that had final fantasy X-2 paused and there was a bed in the corner, it was a little dark, but cozy. He had it in a way the he could sit on the bed and play his game and then there was a dresser off to the side. I liked it at least.

He shuffled over to his closet and and pulled out a coat, "Yeah, I like it too....I dont know if it will fit you, might be a little long and big on the shoulders..."

"Thats ok, anythings better than this," I gestured toward my pink outfit, I would take his coat over this any day.

He passed the coat to me, "You can wear one of my pajama shirts under it, I dont usualy wear a shirt, but seeing as...nevermind, here-" He handed me a purple shirt and some shorts.

"Thanks."

Zexion was still a lot like Ienzo, not much was diffrent, "The shower is over here...I'll be playing final fantasy in here, so if someone comes in here-which they shouldnt-they wont disturb you."

"Alrighty then." He walked over to play his game and was faced away from the bathroom door. I wasnt sure if I was embarassed, or just neutral, but it did seem a little akward. I washed my hair with some of his shampoo, it smelled really good, it was diffrent from Maluxias scent, but it was nice. The blonde dye came out of my hair! I changed and Zexion was right, the coat was almost touching the ground, but not quite, once I got shoes on it should work. I played with my hair in the mirror trying to get it to style the way I had it before, it didnt work out so much. At least I had clothes that wernt girly.

When I came out Zexion was deep in combat, he didnt even notice, I giggled as he was almost yelling at the TV, "Oh my god! No, I said to give the potion to Yuna! I'm gunna die now! Oh there goes Rikku! No!" He heard me giggling behind my hand and I tried to make a straight face, "What? You never get excited over a game?"

"I do, its just that I never noticed how silly it looks..." Someone knocked on the door and Yuna died, the words game over flashed across the screen.

"I'm coming..." Zexion walked over to the door and was knocked down by a blonde mulleted boy, "Demyx! Get off of me!"

Demyx seemed the cheery hyper active type, "Hey Zexy!" Zexy, l snickered behind my hand, he must hate that name.

"Demyx. I swear if you dont get off of me right now, we are going to have some issues that arent in your favor." Demyx jumped up.

I liked Demyx, jumpy and hyper, "Sorry Zexy." His Z's sounded like S's, I think that was intentional though. Demyx looked over at the TV, "Oh, you died again." I leaned against the wall, I just wanted to keep to the background of things. But Demyx noticed me, "Hi, I'm Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne."

"Hey Demyx, I'm Sydnee." I gave him a small wave.

Zexion brushed himself off and mumbled to himself, "Zexy there is so boring."

"Am not-"

"Everyone calls him a stick in the mud-and theres a rumor going around that he's emo..."

"Demyx! I am not!"

I pretended to be interested, "Really now?"

"Oh yeah-and-" Demyx leaned in close to me.

"Demyx. Shut up." Zexion was getting really defensive.

"He keeps a diary, I've seen it." He looked like it was a really big deal, that it was some type of big secret.

I didnt find anything wrong with that, but obviously Demyx did, "Oh a diary?"

"Demyx, why dont you go bother Axel or Roxas?" Zexion was pushing Demyx out the door.

Demyx held to the door frame, "But I came down here for a reason."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "What reason?"

"Xigbar has important matters to discuss with you about the Key-" Demyx had lowered his voice, I was obviously not supposed to hear.

"Oh, the keys to the practice room. Ok, tell him I'll be right there."

"Not not the practice room keys, I have those, I mean the Keybl-"

"I know what you mean. Just go tell Xigbar I'll give him the keys in a few minutes." Zexion was trying to cover something up. Keyblade, perhaps? That sounds stupid though, a Keyblade. Who would fight with a key? Zexion shoved Demyx out the door and turned to me, "I'm going to have to go, so you can either stay in here or go visit Vexen."

"I kinda need some shoes..." I looked down at my feet, the sneakers I had been wearing were far to big and kept sliding off.

"Oh yeah." He walked over to his closet, "I dont know how well they will fit you, but you can try them. Heres some gloves too." He seemed rushed, "I need to go now, but I trust you to find Vexens lab. Its three doors down the hall, room 4b, ok?"

"Got it, room four B." He waved and left in a rush. I slid the boots on, they were about a half size to big, but fit nicley, the gloves worked too. I looked just like one of them-an Organization member.


	8. Chapter 8

"Xigbar..." For eight solid minutes Zexion stood outside of Xigbars room, "I'm going to leave." Zexion wasnt at all comfortable with Sydnee hanging out with Vexen in the labs. If Xigbar said it was so urgent, why make him wait?

Zexion rolled his eyes as the ninth minute ticked by. Finally Xigbar opened the door, "Hey Zex, come on in."

"Xigbar...I'd rather-" To late, Xigbar pulled him into the room. It was horrid, but not as bad as last time.

"I cleaned a little bit..." Xigbar had cleaned the pig lair a bit. There was no longer month old food randomly lying around, instead it was stuffed in a corner. As for his dirty clothes...lets not go there...Xigbars room was by far the scariest room in the organization. Rancid smells escaping from various corners and random garbage lying around-crackers boxes, pudding cups, pizza boxes, molded food, you get the picture-and posters of exposed girls here and there, it horrified Zexion.

"Oh really? I cant tell." Zexion covered his nose, "Whats so important that you need to tell me?" His voice was muffled and even quiter than usual.

Xigbar scoffed, it wasnt THAT bad. Xigbar was aware that his room wasnt the cleanest or nice smelling or tidy, but it wasnt that bad, "I know who the keyblade person is."

"The Keyblade master?" Zexion thought about this, why did it concern the organization? Unless they could get him to collet hearts, "Who is he?"

Zexion had thought the Keyblade master was a male, "SHE...is Jennifer." How sexist of Zexion...Xigbar noted this for later refrence.

"Oh...and Jennifer is?" Ok, so it was a girl named Jennifer, could it be the same Jennifer he had impersonated? Unlikley, she was to easily distracted and pleased by simple things...yet...

"You should know, you impersonated her about four or five times...You know, Sydnees best friend, Ansems number two apprentice." Xigbar rolled his eyes, sometimes Zexion missed the most obvious things.

If it was really Jennifer, they had serious issues. Would Sydnee stay with them? "We have a problem...we cant let Sydnee know. Dont even bring it up. She doesnt even know what a Keyblade is-thank god-but I cant loose....we cant afford to loose her." Xigbar raised his eyebrows, had Zexion really only gotten Sydnee back for his own personal reasons? All the former apprentices had missed her too, but...

....................................

"VEXEN. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE." Xikki held a baseball bat threateningly with anger almost flashing across her eyes. He was not going to get away with almost killing her, "Get back here you spinless wimp so I can pound you."

"You shouldnt threaten me! I have deadly chemicals!" Vexen waved a beaker over his head.

"Like I care, your aim is worse than a blind bat!" Xikki chased him around the table.

Vexen honestly didnt know that Axel wanted the chocolates to knock out Xikki, he just requested them, "I didnt know they were for you."

"Of course you didnt..." Xikki went to through the bat, she didnt even know where she got it from, it didnt even look like a struggle bat. While she had been trying to figure out what kind of bat it was, Vexen escaped into the other room, "Dont worry Vexen I'll pound you sooner or later. I can wait."

..............

I heard yelling coming from the other room as I walked down the hall. It was coming from Vexens lab. I opened the door and Xikki looked like she was about to murder someone, "XIKKI!" I waved from the door and she lowered the bat, "Your ok!" She looked me up and down in a shocked expression, "What? I dont have something on my face...do I?"

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" I looked myself up and down, I didnt see anything wrong with the outfit.

"What?"

"You joined them?" What did she mean...Oh, yeah it was the organizations uniform.

"I guess you could say that..." I mean I had agreed to help Zexion get his heart back, and I had said that I would help the whole organization. Even if it meant death, I would help them, nothing would stop me.

Xikki looked defeated, "After all that crap I went through...Now your one of the bad guys."

"Bad guys? They just want their hearts back Xikki, whats so bad about that?" I honestly didnt see what was wrong with it. What is wrong with getting a few hearts? I mean yeah you gotta step on a few people along the way, but doesnt everyone do that when they have a goal to reach?

"Your so stupid. Do you even know what there willing to do to get their hearts? Kill people, destroy worlds-is that what you signed up to do? To ruin innocent peoples lives?" She was shaking me by the shoulders. I thought about it, destroy worlds...kill innocent people..."Dont you get it? Your being used. Your just another pawn in Xemnas's game..."

"Well...it isnt what I signed up for, true...but...Ienzo..." I couldnt just leave him to be a heartless empty shell, "I-I said I would help. I gave my word." I know its wrong to destroy worlds...but how bad could it be? I did enjoy a good explosion, but would I be able to handle the guilt that goes along with it? The pain of knowing that I set to ruins what was once a peaceful life?

Xikki let me go, "Your just as selfish as them. Go on, save your little friend, but where are you two going to go when its all said and done? No more Radiant Gardens, Trasverse Town, Land of the Dragons-the'll all be gone. Out. A little star lost forever to the darkness, because you gave your word. Dont come crying to me when you relise you put an end to everything. I thought you were diffrent."

"Xikki..." I didnt like the feeling that was growing inside of me, that feeling like it was you. You did it, your to blame. Like when you lie for the first time ever, its horrible.

"I hope your happy, because you just made your only alli your number one enemy." She left me alone in the room.

What was I supposed to do now? I felt like a traitor. I wanted to cry, but I kept it in me, no that wasnt going to do me any good. I would help both sides. Finding a way to gain them hearts without destroying worlds. I would do it, just watch me, "Sydnee?"

I looked up from the ground I had been so intently staring at while arguing with myslef in my head, "Even?" I was shocked, it looked just like Even, but it couldnt be...or could it? Was he Even's nobody?

"Not for a while now...I am Vexen." He ruffled my hair, "My...you've grown quite a bit..."

Even had been the most open of the apprentices I must say. He would let me try any combinations of chemicals, even if he knew they would make a mess, "Its only been two years..." I tried to push what Xikki said to the back of my head, and it worked. I hoped all the apprentices would be here, then I could see them all again.

"Really? That short amount of time?..." I nodded, I guess time went by slower when you had no heart, "I had to guess when I saw you if it was Zexion or not, your hair is so close to the same color as his."

I rubbed my head, "Yeah..." I never really thought me and Zexion had the same hair color, mine was more of an indigo while his was almost silver with a dark blue tint to it. Even never had been good with the hair colors, he usualy went by height, but even that was hard.

Didnt, the last time I saw him, didnt he tell me to get out of his lab? What caused his sudden change of attitude towards me? He walked away and started pouring chemicals into diffrent beakers, some bubbling over and foaming down the side of the counter. He mixed something gren with something purple. Nothing happened, I backed away a little. The beaker began to shake, "Vexen..."

He had his back turned to it, "Wh-" The beaker exploded and I ducked for cover, everthing narroly missed me, but Vexen wasnt so lucky.

Smoke swirled around the room and purple goop dripped from the walls, I giggled. Its been a long time since I saw an explosion like that, it was totaly wicked. Zexion stumbled in the room, "What happened?" He side stepped as some glops of goop came slopping down.

"Vexen is having technical issues..." I snickered from behind my hand. Making sure I didnt have anything on me, I walked over to Vexen who had inhaled to many fumes.

He was coughing up a storm, "Fucking...mixed the wrong..."

........................

Xikki rubbed her face as she paced inside her house, what was she going to do? The Organization was picking up people left and right. She had to find then other Keyblade master. There was a rumor going around that Jennifer, Sydnee's friend, was supposedly the new master. Thats what she would do, now where to look....she probably wasnt in Radiant Gardens anymore, but whats close to there? She pulled out a map that she stole from Xemnas, "Most likley not the beasts castle, he would tear her to shreds..." So it was either Land of the Dragons, or...Xikki tossed a coin, Land of the Dragons it was. Since she was part of the darkness, she didnt need a gummi ship. She opened a portal and stepped onto the mounatin. Snow swirled around her, "Great...now I have to find Jennifer..."

Jennifer was sleeping in a tent, a very deep sleep. She had had a good talk with Mulan and then laid down for a rest, Xigbar knows she needed it. Xikki poked her head into all the tents, the army had left, so she didnt have to worry about disturbing someone. She came across Jennifer tent and let out a sigh of releif, "Jennifer..." Jennifer rolled over, "Hey, are you Jennifer? Yo' Jen!"

"Sydnee?" Sydnee was the only one that called her Jen, but what would she be doing out here? "Jennifer slowly sat up and studied Xikki, "Who are you?"

"I'm an...aquantince of Sydnees..." Xikki didnt want to make enimes with Jennifer right off the bat, but she didnt nessicarily want to lie.

"Ok..." Jennifer was really hungry now, maybe there was some rice left. She crawled out of the tent and Xikki followed while trying to explain things to the not listening Jennifer.

Food, food, food....Jennifer looked around, there had to be rice here or something...."You see theres these people in Organization 13, Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, Larxene, Luxord, Roxas, Sai'x, and" Food, food, food, "Xigbar..." Food, foo-Xigbar?!

"Xigbar?" Was that the same Xigbar 'helping' her?

"Xigbar, the freeshooter, number 2 in the organization..." Xikki really felt there was no need to go into detail here, "Yeah, he's this guy with a ponytail and some gray hair...carries guns..."

Jennifer was shocked, "Are you sure?" Can she trust this person, she didnt even know her name, "How do I know your not with the organization? Xigbar happens to be on my side."

Great...Xigbar got to her first, now she would never believe Xikki, Xigbar was a very convincing guy. Xikki rubbed her face, she seemed to do that a lot now, "Look, you have no reason to trust me. I understand that, but if you listen to Xigbar, you and Sydnee are going to end up dead." Jennifer didnt like where this was going, "Listen, last time I talked to Sydnee, they had already gotten her to join, she gave her word that she would help them, no matter what. Jennifer, she needs your help, weither she knows it or not." Xikki had to convince Jennifer to help Sydnee, she didnt know what she was getting into. Sydnee was in deep trouble, she might loose her heart, then what? "Please Jennifer, dont kill anymore heartless, and help me get rid of the organization."

"I dunno...Xigbar said..." Jennifer was utterly confused, she trusted Xigbar, and now this 'aquaintence' of Sydnee's come and tells her to go against the only person she can lean on since she left the castle, "If I dont?"

"If you dont stop killing heartless, Kingdom Hearts will grow and then there will be no stopping the organization from ruling the worlds. The worlds will be devoured by darkness, consumed by the nothingness. There will be nothing left. If thats what you want, stick to your 'friend' Xigbar, I'm sure you can find a place with them as number 15 or something." Jennifer, number 15 of her best friends kidnappers? What should she do? "While you sit here, I'm going to do something about all this." Xikki called a portal and went back to her house.

How was Xikki going to do thgis byherself? The Keyblade master confused by Xigbar, Sydnee blinded by her former friend. Xikki was alone.

Jennifer pondered this. Xigbar was helping her, but Xikki had warned her. What about Sydnee? Helping her old friend, he probably didnt even care that much about her.

Jennifer misunderstood Zexion. The only reason Sydnee was even bothered with is because Zexion needed to see her again, but as himself. He had been secretly visiting her over the two years, but disgused as Sydnee friends. He accompanied her on adventures through the castle, listened to her stories about the gardens, her poetry. He really did care about her, thats why he went to get her. He couldnt have her loosing her heart, it just wouldnt be the same.

"Yo' Jennifer..." Xigbar came out of a portal, "Get a nap in?"

Now was her chance, "Xigbar, whats going on?"

He was going to play it cool, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Xigbar, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that your IN the organization. That killing heartless only contributes to the worlds destruction...I'm being used." He didnt reply, "Are you going to deny it?" He just stood there. Jennifer felt betrayal swell up inside her. That whole time, she hadnt been helping Sydnee at all, only talking to one of the people holding her captive.

"Jennifer, its not like that..." Xigbar was supposed to have killed her in the first place, but he couldnt bring himself to. She was so entertaining and something wouldnt let him. Thats one reson why he sent her on this 'mission' so that he didnt have to kill her, "I was supposed to kill you."

"Oh, so you were delaying my death?!" Why didnt he just kill her, it wouldnt help her to just be put on a timer.

"No!" That not what he intended, he was saving her.

"Well what then? Your obviously not saving me. Only waiting till I stop feeding your precious Kingdom Hearts heartless." Jennifer wished she could call one of those portals and dissapear into a random world. Where was she going to go now?

"Jennifer, I wasnt delaying your death, I was saving you. You have to believe me."

"Sydnee believes everyone, and look where thats gotten her. Blowing up worlds to save her 'friend'." Jennifer was beinging to think Sydnee to be stupid, trusting someone who had abandoned her. Sydnee gave people to much credit for what there worth.

"Really, Jennifer, I want to help you." He really did, he wanted her alive and with her heart intact.

"Psh yeah. Help me to my grave." Jennifer thought about it for a second then shook her head, "I'm not Sydnee, you cant bribe me with old friendships. You cant just say trust me. Prove youself. Prove to me that I can trust you."

Xigbar rubbed the back of his neck, "I cant."

"Then how will I know that your not going to turn on me?" Jennifer was broken. Her friend was helping her enemy, her enemy was trying to be her alli, and she was facing death or going into hiding.

Xigbar didnt know what to say. He was going to have to do something to let her know that she could trust him, "I'll bring Sydnee to you."

"You'll what?"

"Bring Sydnee to you. Thats what you want isnt it? Your friend back? You got it."

Is that really what Jennifer wanted? Her friend back? Or was there more to it? Did she want to be the hero afterall? "Xigbar, I dunno...She'll be safe right?"

"Absolutley."

Then Jennifer could talk sense into her friend, "Ok. I'm counting on you."


	9. Chapter 9

Zexion was going to be gone for a hour, so I was hanging out in his room since most everyone else was asleep at this hour-3:30am. I picked up his i-Pod....he wont mind if I borrow it...I slid the headphones on and double checked that no one else was in there. I shuffled through his music, My Chemical Romance, Grey Daze, ...Cascada?, ?...odd..., Skillet, Celldweller...Oh he had it. I went to 'My Own Little World' It was one of my favorite songs by Celldweller. The music was quiet so I turned it up almost all the way-didnt want to blow his speakers-I was soon jumping around and singing full blast. I kinda left the world when music came to me. That was one of the only times I would ever go crazy, when I have music. I must have looked pretty stupid when Zexion came in, I wasnt paying attention. He just watched me till I noticed, "Sometimes I feel like I trusted you to well, sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself....forget our memories forget our possiblities-" I opened my eyes, "Zexion?!" I paused and felt my face turn red, "Has-has it been an hour already?" That was really embarassing. How long had he been standing there?

"Heh. I see you like my music." I smiled and set the headphones down.

"Did uh-Vexen get all that junk out of his hair?" Yeah, after the smoke from the explosion cleared, Vexen had been covered from head to foot in that purple substance and it was stuck in his hair.

Zexion smiled mischeviously, "Well....we had some troubles...it seemed to have turned his hair purple."

"That neon purple?!" He nodded and I practically fell over laughing, Vexen with neon purple hair. I had to see that.

Zexion laughed a little, "And when we got it all out, we tried to dye it back to normal, but it turned the tips and roots orange." Vexen. Orange and purple hair.

"Om my god, where is he?" I had to get a picture-or something.

"Hiding in his room, I wouldnt bother him for a while. He has important 'issues' to attend to." We both laughed.

I could see it now, Vexen neon orange and purple hair, epic. Someone opened the door and we both caught our breath, "Is that laughing I hear? Coming from Zexion? Is he dying?"

"No, he is not dying." Zexion turned to see who it was.

It was Braig's nobody! I was happy and at the same time ehh....Braig was never that nice to me...."He looks ok to me..." 'Braig' was going to rest his arm on Zexon's head.

"Xigbar, I cant laugh?" Zexion slapped Xigbars arm away, "Dont touch me."

"Wow, did I just step into the middle of something? Because your a little touchy right now." Xigbar looked over at me and I gave him small wave letting him know I still didnt like physical contact, "Sydnee, when did you get here?" He walked over to me.

"Oh god no..." He messed up my hair and put his elbow on my head, "Xigbar..."

I ducked and backed away. I could feel my hair sticking up and tried to pat it down, "Your a little short, but will make a good arm rest in time." I nodded as I tried to pat my hair down, it wasnt working. I fianlly just flipped the hood up.

"You meesed up my hair..." He flipped my hood back making it worse, "Xigbar!"

I flipped it up and zipped it so he couldnt flip it back again, "Nice to see you again too." He put his elbow on my head, there was no escape.

I folded my arms, "Leave her alone Xigbar..." His elbow was hurting my head.

Pushing him off I rubbed my head, "Your elbows are still bony as ever..."

"As if, hey Zexion, dont you have a mission today? In...Halloween Town?" They wernt gunna take it out were they? I liked that town...

Zexion paused, "Not tod-"

"Yeah, its today-" Xigbar opened a portal, "I'll watch Sydnee! Dont have to worry." He shoved Zexion into the portal.

"Xig-" His voice was cut off. Oh no. I was now stuck with...Xigbar....

Zexion came back in through a diffrent portal, "Xigbar, that mission was canceled."

Oh good, maybe they wernt going to take it out, "Hey...what about in-"

"I dont have a mission today, this my week off." It sure seemed like Xigbar was trying to get rid of Zexion.

"Are you sure, cause I'm sure Xemnas gave you a mission yesterday." Xigbar looked like he was thinking hard. I wonder what he was up to, I could see the gears turning in his head.

Zexion sighed, "No he didnt, why dont you go and annoy Luxord or Saix."

"What? I cant hang out with you two?" He grabbed us, one under each arm. I mean, Xigbar was like the uncle you never wanted, you love him and at the same time cant stand him.

I made a face under my hood and whispered to my self, "Not really...." I wanted to spend more time with Zexion-alone.

"What was that?" Xigbar bent down to our height.

"Mehhh...." I shrugged out of his grip and walked over to the couch.

Zexion freaked out, "Xigbar, I said...dont touch me!" He nealy flipped Xigbar, but instead of falling flat on the ground, Xigbar appeared upside down.

"Whoa!" It just surprised me. He was like...floating there....upside down...

"Pretty neat huh?" Xigbar walked around, his hair hanging down. This made me notice that he got more gray hair since the last time I saw him.

I shrugged, but it was pretty awesome. Zexion was never that good with physical contact, "Well I guess it'll be hard to filp you if you do that a lot, but then again, theres always your hair..."

"As if, you couldnt reach if you had a step stool." He came back down the right way, "So, lets go see Luxord, he makes the best drinks..."

"You know we cant have his drinks, they're alcoholic." Zexion came and stood by me, "Why dont you get one...by yourself...."

Xigbar put on a dramatic display while leaving the room, "Fine, I'll go alone...no one to keep me company....almost to the door....oh alone!-"

"Xigbar, just get out!" Zexion shoved him through the door, "This is MY room, not your hang spot."

Xigbar dropped the act, "Fine, fine." Yeah, he was still the same old Braig somewhere in there. I was getting tired again, afterall it was about 4 in the morning.

I tried to hold back a yawn, but it didnt work. That coat was surprisingly comfortable, I almost fotgot I was wearing the hood. It made me warm, and when I was warm I got sleepy, "Hey Zexion...I think I'm going to take a nap..."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, its still early, you only slept for about four hours...you can sleep in my bed, I have some more things to do..."

"Ok, see you later then." He left and I took off the coat, it may have been comfortable, but not great for sleeping in.

...................

After Zexion was sure Sydnee wasnt going to be disturbed, he went into his library to sort through some old files. Not really thinking about the files, he spilled them on the ground, "Crap..." He was really tired now, no sleep at all for the last three days. He kept dosing off and only woke up because his head was falling on the desk. Over the next hour he had only sorted through one out of the ten piles, "I have to go to sleep..." He laid his head on the desk and was asleep almost instantly.

Xigbar walked around the halls waiting for his chance to sneak Sydnee off to Jennifer, Zexion would kill him, but Jennifer was counting on him. He peaked into Zexion library, the schemer was drooling on some papers, fast asleep. Xigbar had to get a picture of that when he got back. So if Zexion was sleeping in here, Sydnee must be in his room. Sure enough, when Xigbar went into Zexion's room, using a portal so no one would hear, Sydnee was peacefully sleeping in his bed. She looked innocent her hair had calmed down and a smile played across her face. Xigbar watched her for a while, it had been a long time since he actually got to see her. OK Xigbar, he tried to remember why he came there in the first place, "Oh yeah..." He was taking Sydnee to Jennifer. He already knew how he was going to do that. When he had gotten back from talking with Jennifer, he snuck into Vexens lab and grabbed a sleeping potion, he would then administer the potion to a drink, then give the drink to Sydnee who would fall into a deep sleep, therefore making it easy to transport her from place to place. A very elaborate plan, Xigbar was proud of himself. He reached out to see if he could pick her up without waking her. .

"Xigbar." I reached out and smacked his hand, "Go away..." He had disturbed my sleep, it was a good dream to. I yanked the blankets over my head and rolled over, "I'm sleeping...go bug Zexion..."

"He's sleeping." I could tell from his voice that he wasnt going to go away.

I sat up, "Xiiiigggggbbbbbaaaarrrrr....dont you have any friends? I'm SLEEPY...I want to sleep."

"I have nothing better to do...lets go get breakfast!" He tossed me my coat, "Come on!"

"I don-" He threw my gloves and a boot at me, "Dont throw the boots, they hurt..." I rubbed my arm where the boot hit, "Owwww...."

"Dont be a baby, come on!" Was he on crazy pills? The freak. I pulled the coat on and slid on the boots, I was about to put on the gloves, but Xigbar started dragging me out of the room. I was holding the gloves when we ran into someone.

"Xigbar, who are you harassing this time?" Aeleus! OMG. I was saved!

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "HARRASSING? As if. Were just getting breakfast, Lexaeus."

I pulled on the gloves and tried to sneak away, but Xigbar grabbed me by the hand, "I wanna sleeeep!"

Lexaeus gave a sigh, "Xigbar, let the poor girl sleep."

Aeleus was one of my favorites, he may not talk much, but he didnt have to. I wanted to give him a big hug, but decided not to, "I'm not hungry Xigbar."

I wanted to get back to the warm bed, "Fine. Fine."

"By the way Xigbar...movie room." Lexaeus nodded his head down the hall.

"I cleaned it up!" Leaeus looked at him hard, "...sorta..." He narrowed his eyes, "Ok, so I didnt!" Xigbar stormed off down the hall grumbling to himself.

"Thanks Lexaeus." I looked down the hall, I couldnt remember how to get back to Zexions room, "Could you show me where Zexion's room is? I forgot..."

He nodded and we walked down the hall, "Where's Zexion? He should be with you..."

I thought back to before my nap, "Umm...he said he had something to do."

"Ah. Come with me." He went into Zexions room then over to the wall that slid open, "He's probably asleep."

We went into the private library and sure enough there. He was sleeping on top of a big pile of messy papers with his mouth wide open, "I guess I'm not the only one who's tired." I moved the hair out of his face. He needs a pillow...I grabbed one from where the bean bags were and replaced the papers with it.

"I think you have things under control." Lexaeus nodded and left.

"Bye..." I waved and went back to Zexion, he still looked uncomfortable. Maybe he was cold, I grabbed a blanket and covered him up...better...maybe it was the fact the he was siting, not laying. I couldnt change that though. I sat in a bean bag and thought about the room, it didnt seem so private to me, it seemed like everyone knew where it was and how to get in.

I leaned my head against the wall and was soon asleep too. When I woke up, the clock said it was about ten or eleven. I yawned and streched. Placing my head on my knees I looked over to Zexion, still asleep. He shifted then sat up and looked around. He picked up the pillow and tossed it in my direction, I caught it, "Hey, watch where your throwing." I smiled and threw it back at him.

"What?" He sounded really tired. The pillow hit his head and he caught it in his lap.

I laughed a little as he looked at the pillow, "Still sleepy?"

"No, not really..." He threw the pillow back.

"What are you thinking about?" I hugged the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Well, I'm thinking about how best to get you with this-" A pillow came flying my way and hit my head.

"Oh-hey! You had the element of surprise!" I tossed it back and we were soon having an epic pilow fight.

Axel and Demyx came in and we didnt even notice when they joined, we had about 30 pillows flying across the room. Someone else joined, he had blonde hair and it was randomly spiked. I aimed for Zexion, but hit Demyx and Demyx tried to get me, but Axel tackled him. We sort of associated teams in a way, Axel and me against Demyx, Zexion, and that other guy, "Roxas! Heads up-" Axel rushed by and Roxas fell to the ground, a fluffy blue pillow on his face.

I was getting hit with pillows left and right. Demyx tackled Axel while Roxas was struggling out of a mountain of fluff and feathers. It was awesome. I looked for Zexion, but I couldnt find him, "Where-" He snuck up on me, "Hey!"

We were all laughing, it was just fun. Zexion had me pinned, he smiled and whispered, "I'm glad your back."

"Me too." I smiled. I didnt really know how to describe it, I felt great, the best I've felt in a long time.

"Dog pile!" Demyx yelled and everyone stacked on tp of us.

"Guys, get off..." Now I was really pinned to the ground. Zexion was on top of me, then Demyx then Roxas, then Axel.

Roxas was trying to get up, "Come on Axel, get offa me..."

Axel was laughing, "Make me, I could stay here all day."

"OMG! This is awesome!" Demyx was laughing so hard he was crying.

Zexion was really close to me, "Hey there..." I had the wind knocked out of me, but managed to laugh.

Axel finally got off the top, then Roxas tumbled off followed by Demyx. Axel laughed as Demyx and Roxas got back their breath, "That wasnt funny Axel." Roxas threw a pillow that knocked Axel to the ground.

"Oh you know it was funny..."

"Hey Zexion...you can get up now..." Zexion was still on top of me, I didnt mind much, but it probably looked a little weird.

"Hm?" He looked around, "Oh!" He jumped up and held out his hand to help me up.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH. Zexion...." Demyx pointed to us and Axel joined Demyx.

"What do we have here?" He put him arms around our necks, "Should we leave you two alone?"

"No, thats ok Axel." I ducked down under his arm and backed up.

"Well, as fun that looked, you do have jobs to do..." --------- had come in and watched us through the pillow fight.


End file.
